Tu hi to mera dost hey
by nanditaroy.duolover
Summary: this is going to be a tragic stry...again on my fav duo...and again no couple..so those who are ready to read do read and review:)... posted 14th chap the last one
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys..I'm back..this is going to be seriously very much tragic..so pls don't ask me to give it a happy ending..ha aaplogo ne jo idea tha I will think about all that…but this idea is haunting me so I'm here..**

**And once again no Tarika Shreya so who can't take Abhijeet without Tarika or Daya without Shreya pls leave,…bye to them..**

**Welcome to others.. abhie to nahi per ha bad mey tissue paper ki jarurat parega…**

**Story: **

Daya was sitting on the sofa, his face was early telling that he is either in off mood or is not feeling well... Abhijeet comes from kitchen with a glass of juice "ye lo piyo.."

Daya took the juice and drank it in one go.

Abhijeet sat beside him with " tumhe hua kya hey batoge mujhe?jab se mission se lauta hu dekh raha hu dull lag rahe ho..aur jab dekho tab sarr dard…hua kya hey?"

" min thak chukka hu yaar…bas…"

" acha?itni thakavat ho gayi?"

" to thakavat bhi kya tumse permission leke ayegi?" replied Daya bit harshly

And Daya moved to his room after placing the empty glass on the centre table…

Abhijeet followed him through eyes then murmured "arey ajeeb hey bina bajah gussa ho gaya…din ba din jiddi hote jaraha hey.."

The door bell rang… Abhijeet still with scowl opened the door.. Adi is standing there whistling some tone.. " Adi.."

"arey Abhijeet tum..kab aye mission se?"

"parso dopeher ko..aur tum conference se kab laute?"

" kal raat ko.." Adi entered the house with "wo actually tum to ek mahine pehle hi nikal gaye they…tumhare jane ke teen char din bad mein yeuhi gher aya tha to laga Daya ki tabiyet kuch thik nahi hey..pucha to tal gaya..mujhe laga tumhe leke tension me hoga…fir do din bad mein bhi nikal gaya..to aj socha mil lu..hey kaha janab?"

Abhijeet sat on the sofa with "kamre mey…"

" Abhijeet kya baat hey?"

"yaar yeah Daya kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hey.."

" kya matlab?"

"arey jab dekho chup se baitha raheta hey lethargic hoke..maano jaise koi energy hi nahi…sarr dard ki complain bhi ker raha tha..kaha ki chal doctor dikha le to kehne laga kaam ki pressure hey..isi bajase thak gaya..thakavat se ho raha hey"

"arey to ho sata hey na..ek mahin se sayed kaam ka pressure raha hoga..waise bhi tum log ka kaam to relax wala hey bhi nahi.."

" Adi per o yeahi kaam 17 saal se kr raha hey…"

"to banda roj to thakega nahi na…per ek din to thakta hey na?"

Daya also came out of his room with "mein bhi to yahi keh raha hu..per nahi log to khud ko jyada hi samajhder mante hey."

Abhijeet glared but Daya made a face.. and settled beside Adi with "kaise ho?conference kaisa raha?aur bidesh gaye koi gift bagera bhi ley ate.."

Adi raised his eyebrow with "gift? Arey mujhe to yeah bhi pata nahi chala ki mein hu kaha..hote room se conference hall aur conference hall se hotel room bas…off…waise tum ek chutti kiu nahi le lete kuch dino key?"

Abhijeet answered " janab chutti lenge to mujhe bhi lena hoga..warna janab gher mey bore ho jayenge..aab bolo?"

Adi said "baat to sahi hey…to tum dono apne ravan se baat kiu nahi kerte?"

Abhijeet sighed with "Adi do senior ek saath chutti le ley to prob ho jata hy na.."

" ha ha karo aur dil se duty karo.." answered Daya..

Adi asked in a bit serious tone "yaar dekho na ager le pao to..I think you both need that.."

Abhijeet was looking at Daya keenly nodded in "koshish kerta hu..sir se bol ke dekhunga…"

Daya started "chutti mile na to hum kahi bahar jayenge..Adi tumhe bhi to conference ki bad chutti milne wali thi na?"

"ha per kiu?"

"ek saath challenge na bahut maja ayega..waise hum ja kaha sakte hey?"

Adi instantly replied "lonavala yeah…"

Abhijeet cut both of them with "bas..abhie se plan mat banao bad mey chutti nahi milega tab dono mood off kerke baith jayoge.."

Adi smiled and Daya replied "min baat karunga sir se aur wo chutti jarur denge samjhe tum.."

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya made a satisfactory face and then said "acha tum log baitho min aya abhie.."

He got up Abhijeet asked in a strict tone "fir se painkiller lene jarahe ho?"

"wo..wo..mein bas.."

Adi asks "Daya itni choti dard mey painkiller.."

Daya doesn't answer..

Abhijeet caries on " ha kaho ise roj din mey do bar painkillers le raha hey..jaise toffee kha raha ho..uper se thik se khana pina bhi chor rakha hey janab ka dil nahi krta.."

Adi signals Abhijeet to stop and says "sar dard hey to karak coffee pe lo ek cup aur hume bhi pila do…chalo jao.."

Daya left silently. Adi said "Abhijeet sach mey chutti ke liye try karo..mujhe lagta hey sach mey he needs it…kuch waqt saath mey bitao..quality time…iss case tension bagera se durr.."

Abhijeet nods…

Next day Abhijeet had asked ACP sir for holiday..and after discussion ACP sir granted it from next day, then Abhijeet moved to DCP's office…on the way he called up Adi and both discussed the plan for outing..They both decided to move to lonavala…and both decide to keep it secret from Daya...

That evening Abhijeet came in the house a bit late but found all the lights still off he turned on the lights with "yeah Daya abhie tak nahi aya..acha uska bag pack ker deta hu..ajayga fir sataunga.."

He moved in Daya's room and turned on the lights he found Daya sitting on the edge of the bed, now guarding his eyes from the bright light.. Abhijeet sat beside him and softly called "Daya aise kiu baitha hey?ha kya hua?"

Daya looked up at him,tenson clearly visible in his face.. he is still guarding the light, "Abhi wo light..sarr mey.."

Abhijeet nodded and turned off the light and turned on the night lamp then again sat beside him with "sar dard ker raha hey?"

"ha aur akho mey bhi jalan si ho rahi hey…isiliye light nahi.."

"aur pareshan kiu hey?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet, some fear was present in his eyes..Abhijeet kept a hand over his shoulder "Daya.."

Daya immediately hugged him with "Abhi mere saath kuch ajeeb…aj pata nahi kya ho raha tha aisa kabhie nahi hua…"

Abhijeet was confused but he can now understand that his brother is in extreme tension so now he need to relax him, he patted his back with "per kya hua haan?bol to sahi..sir ne kuch kaha kya?haan kya hua.."

"Abhi mein wo na ek call record check ker raha tha..pr ek num do minute ke liye yaad ker ke dusra age tak yaad nahi rakh paraha tha..aur a kal na meri laptop mey garbar ho raha tha to meine dhayan nahi diya..a mein desk computer me kaam kerne baitha to sab kuch blurred sa…isiliye baht waqt lag gaya..ACP sir ne bhi dant asa to nah hota tha na..Abhi.."

Abhijeet actually cannot grasp the total matter but he decided t be calm.. 'arey Daya aise ho jata hy kabhie kabhie..isme itni pareshan kiu ho raha hy haan..chal chor ek news hey tere liy..chor.."

Daya departed from the hug.. Abhijeet ruffled his hairs with "tu itna ghabra kiu raha hey haan?"

Daya nodded in no…then asked "chutti ki baat ki tumne?"

"ha kr li aur mil bhi gaya chutti.."

"sach?"

Abhijeet nodded…Daya smiled and started asking all his queries about where to go what to take…and all that..

Abhijeet was answering all that but internally h is feeling something no good. So that day after dinner he came to Daya's room with two cups of coffee and after handing Daya his cup asked "ek baat bolu?"

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet sat beside Daya with "tu thik to hey na?dekh ek bar chal na doctor.."

But he stopped as Daya had already lied down with his head on his lap.. "aab yeah kya?"

"mera doctor…arey Abhi..hum jayeng na ghumne….bahut masti karenge to sab thik ho jayega abhie to kaha tumne aisa hota hey koi baat nahi..aur mujhe nahi jana kisi bhi aise waise doctor ki pass.."

"acha Adi se hi checkup.."

"uhun..kuch nahi.."

"acha chor..aab ja soja..kal subha nikalenge.."

"subha subha nahi yaar..mjhe thora sona hey bas.."

Abhijeet nodded with "ok thik hey…jao aab so jao.."

But Daya didn't move… "kya hua?"

"rehne do na…thori der pleas…sakoon milti hey bahut…"

"wo to humsha hi lagta hey..aab hat…"

Suddenly Daya hugged Abhijeet through waist.. "Abhi…please.."

Abhijeet ruffled his hairs silently actually he was tensed about something unknown…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

Those who want happy ending..kaan paker ke sorry…I can't do that..Thanks

**Gd **dada…I'm sure u will be bored...yeah once again same thing...but there's a twist at the end...but now it will not b appealing to u...kya karu aap ki jaisa dimag nahi hay na..idea nahi ata..aur sabse idea mangi thi..to sab ne jo diya uspe bhi kaafi sochna hoga.. apki pass to kitne ideas ate hey..aur kya kya likhti hey aap..recently pari meine aapki works..to aap hi koi plot dedo… bt ha sorry I will not b able to satisfy u.. Thanks

**Dayadiva **a special thanks to u...Fr this chap and further...A warm jhappi...

Here's the next chapter

**Story: **

Next morning duo were ready for the drive when Adi came in with "ready ho?"

Abhijeet nodded...Daya picked up the bags and moved with "boss wo darwaja khirki bagera check ker lena."

And he moved out to place the bags in quails…

Abhijeet moved to check the needfull, Adi was looking at him keenly at last asked "Abhijeet sab thikhey?"

Abhijeet nodded

"yeah kya tab se sarr hilaye jarahe ho?"

"ha thik hey sab.."

"uhun lag to nahi raha hey?"

"tum nahi samjhoge.."

" kiu mein na samajh hu?"

"Adi…tum kabhie serious ho sakte ho?"

Adi came forward with "Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet sighed with "sorry.."

" mein yeah sunna nahi cahta.."

"Adi mujh bahut ghabrahat ho rahi hey.."

"arey serf sarrdard hi to.."

"nahi Adi sarrdard to kuch nahi..usne kitni bar goli bhi khali per ajeeb sa ghabrahat jo aab ho raha hey mein tumhe samjha nahi sakta yaar.."

Adi was still looking at Abhijeet asked "kuch hua kal raat?"

"nahi kuch khas nahi…bas aise hi…koi logic bolo to kuch nahi mere pas..pr Daya ki mamle mey dil kab kya kehta hey uski logic nahi hoti.."

Adi was about to answer when Daya called from outside "Abhijeet…Adi..hua tum log ka?"

Abhijeet took a deep breath "choro chalo abb.."

And they both moved out…

Daya looked at both f them.. " hua?subha se kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?"

Abhijeet asked in a strange tone "tu thik to hy na?"

Adi shook his head and entered the car.. Daya patted his forehead with "Abhi tum bhi na…arey kya yaar..chalo aab.."

And he took the driving seat...Abhijeet silently sat on the passenger sat silently.

Soon they reached their destination and three of them moved to their respective room...Daya went to freshen up as h did the whole driving and after he left Adi turned to Abhijeet "Abhijeet tum aise muh banake serious hoke ghumoge to tmhara darr chu mantar ho jayega?"

"Adi mujhe kuch samajh nahi araha hey..mein kis baat se ghabra raha hu..kiu aisa mehsus ker raha hu wo bhi nahi pata..per.."

"meri ek salah manoge?"

"kya?"

"yeah jo ghabrahat ka bhut jo hey na..wo filhal dimaag aur dil se nikal do..ager kuch aisa ho to tab dekha jayega na?filhal jab tak koi bajah na dikhe tab tak binah baat ki tension leke inn palo ko kharab mat karo.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi for some moments then nodded with "sayd tum sahi keh rahe ho.."

"mein humesha sahi hi bolta hu.." answered Adi raising his collar..

"yeah galat faimi kab se hey.."

"yeah galat faimi nahi hey.."

And they started their cute fight..Daya came out of washroom..looked at both of them sighed and fall down on his bed with "aap dono mahasay kripya jake eke k ker ke fresh ho jayiye…fir thora pet puja kerk ghumne nikle?"

Adi made a face and moved to washroom…Abhijeet was unpacking his bag when he heard "thank you boss.."

He turned and ruffled daya's hairs with "ja jake kuch order ker…"

They all freshen up and then moved out for ghumna shumna after lunch…

They came back late night to hotel… Adi and Abhijeet after freshening up sat down discussing about a culprit who has some heart disease…

Daya was sitting on bed trying to read something but he is again feeling the throbbing pain and the burning sensation in eyes… he is feeling restless…

He looked at Abhijeet who seems busy discussing the things...

He was about to call Abhijeet when Abhijeet's phone rang and he attended the call but due to tower problem he moved out after saying "Adi ACP sir..Aya mein…"

Daya looked at Abhijeet going.. Adi turned on the TV and was shuffling channels when he noticed Daya still starring at the door.. "Daya kya hua?"

"wo Abhi ko yeahi ake bhi duty ki pari hey.."

Abhijeet came in with "yaar sayed kal hi nikalna pare..ek case.."

But was cut by Daya as "mein kahi nahi jaraha hu..char din ki chutti hey.."

"arey to tum dono ruk jao yeahi…"

"mujhe tumhare saath ana tha na..tumhare saath enjoy kerna tha.."

"arey to case ki liye jarurat pare to kya keh du ki nahi yeahi koi hey jise mere saath chutti bitani hey?"

"tum kuch bhi batao…per mujhe bas.."

Abhijeet shook his head Adi interrupted with "kya Daya bachpane ke koi had hy yaar…Abhijeet ko kaam hey isiliye.."

"Adi tum bich mey mat bolo..yeah hum dono ke bich ka mamla hey.."

Abhijeet scold as "Daya.."

Adi said "arey mein to bas..dekho ek din ka kaam hey..fir ajaega..kiu Abhijeet?aur Daya tum bekar mey"

"meine kaha na Aditya u don't interfere..third person ki interference mujhe pasand nahi aur.."

Abhijeet scold as "Daya kya bake jarahe ho tum?ha…kya galat kaha Adi ne..aur ager galat bhi kaha to galti batao..bekar mey kya bole jarahe ho?"

Adi who wwas looking down silently in embarsessment protested with "Abhijeet reheno do.."

"nahi Adi..aj kal jab dekho aise hi bigarta rehta hey…kiu kis bajase bhagwan hi janta hey..kya bolta hey kiu bolta rehta hey….pagal hua jaraha hey.."

"ha pagal hu mein isiliye to bekar mey har waqt tumse aas lagaye rakhta hu..bekar mey hi bolta rehta hu.."

Abhijeet roared with "tum aab pura bekar ki baat ker rahe ho wo bhi meaningless.."

"ha ha aab to mein bekar mey hi bolta hu na..arey galti meri hi hey..pata to hey..ki yeah senior inspector Abhijeet ko to duty ki hi pari hoti hey..mein bhi to unn ki duty ki.."

Abhijeet sat down with "tmhe kuch samjhana bekar hey bolte jao..jo di mey hey..Adi dinner order ker do yaar.."

Adi glanced helplessly at Abhijeet and said "pr Abhijeet.."

Daya cut him "nahi aap dono college ke dost shauq se dinner kijiye..meini sach mey galat keh diya third person Aditya nahi mey tha..bekar mey rishte banana ka shauq…arey jab janm se hi aanath.."

Abhijeet stood up "Daya…."

Aditya hold Abhijeet's hand or else he would have slapped Daya.. Daya looked at his raised hand "ha aab to abb to.."

He was feeling immense pain n his head..that throbbing pain is coming in a strong proportion…he sat back on the bed,hlding his head.

Abhijeet sighed and moved forward with "Daya kya hua tu..."

Daya tried to say something but only uttered "ahhhh…mein.."

Abhijeet tensely kneeled in front of him hold Daya by arms "Daya..fir se sarr dard ho raha hey?haan..yeaha dekh? Daya.."

Daya jerked his hand "jao tum..du..ty…"

He grasped in pain… Abhijeet cupped his face "Daya dekh..aise nahi kehte…dekh yeaha" he pulled his face..its red completely wet in sweat.. "Daya kya hua haan. Bahut dard ho raha hey?."

Daya clutched Abhijeet "Abhi..yeah dard…mein.."

Abhijeet sat beside Daya and side hugged him with "Daya..dekh shant ho ja…"

Daya grabbed his head "ahh.."

He was panting..and clutched Abhi more tightly…Aditya cam forward with "Abhijeet mujhe kuch…"

But his words remain incomplete as Daya turned unconscious in Abhijeet's arms…

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

**Gd **dada…meine end to soch liya hey…to ispey to aise hi kaam karungi…aap koi aur plot soch ke dey sakti ho? Yeah medical bagera se hat ke…

**Dayadiva **arey arey thik hey le liya thanks bapas…khush aab?

Here's the next chapter

**Story: **

Abhijeet looked at Daya and then towards Aditya "Adi yeah.." Adi bent down and checked his pulses.. both tried to bring him back to conscious..but all in vain..Adi in a tensed tone "Abhijeet mujhe lagta hey ise hume hospital shift kerna cahiye.."

Abhijeet who had made Daya lied down asked "per kya hua ise…Adi…"

Adi silently nodded..

After about two hour Abhijeet and Adi was impatiently walking outside the room where doctor was examining Daya..

The doctor came out.. Abhijeet impatiently asked "doctor wo Daya..?"

Adi asked "doctor koi neurological problem?"

"aap?"

"dr Aditya …doctor aap..kahiye.."

"dekhiye aapki shaq sahi hey..per matter thora aur serious hey…CT scan se pata chala hey ki use brain tumor hey…temporal lobe ki broca's area mey.."

Adi sighed.. Abhijeet asked with a blank stare "brain tumor…?"

The doctor nodded… "jee.."

Aditya looked at Abhijeet pressed his hand and asked "doctor baat kitni dangerous hey?"

"dekhiye yeah sab to hum baki test kerne ki bad hi pata chalega per ha..tumor kaafi fail chukka hey…"

Abhijeet sat down on the bench with a thud…

The doctor looked at both of them with "dekhiye aap log himmat mat hariye…jaise hum ache baat ki guarantee nahi de parahey hey waise hi buri baat bhi to mat sochiy…"

Aditya nodded with "doctor baaki test."

"kal subha ko MRI hoga aur uske bad..baaki jaruri test ki sare arrangement humare hospital mey thik tarah se.."

Aditya n an understanding tone "its ok we will move to Mumbai..waise Daya ko hosh kab tak ayega?"

"jee yeahi kuch adhe ghante mey.."

"hum use le ja sakte hey..I mean uska yeahi rehna jaruri hey?"

"jee nahi filhal to bas kuch medicines hi deni hey to aap unhe le ja sakte hey..subha ager yeahi se test kerwani ho to..le ayiyega.."

"jee.."

The doctor left after giving some more encouraging lines to them.. After the doctor left. Adi took a deep breath and sat beside Abhijeet.. "Abhijeet.."

"Adi..wo Daya tumor…" he closed his eyes.. Adi pressed his shoulder with "meri baat dhayan se suno.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi but his yes still blank..

"tumhe malum hy na use taqat tm se hi milegi?"

"per Adi..mein use…kya kahunga…wo thik to hoga na…"

Adi in a strong tone "ha hoga..per pehle tumhe thk rehna hoga..dekho abhie to science itni taraque ker chukka hey.."

Just then nurse came out of Daya's room informing that patient is gaining conscious so to inform the doctor.

Adi stood up with "Ander jao..aur abhi kuch batana mat..aise shaqal banake mat jao"

He pulled Abhijeet and pushed him "jao.."

"Adi mein..nahi mein.."

"Abhijeet just go…aur please aise nahi bilkul normal hoke pesh ayo…jao.."

Abhijeet took some deep breaths and moved in…

Daya was lying on the bed with opened yes.. Abhijeet forcefully brought a smile on his lips and placed a hand over Daya's forehead… Daya turned to him with "Abhi mein yeaha…kya hua ha…abhi tum itni pareshan kiu ho..kya hua hey mujhe?"

Abhijeet gulped down something the tingling sensation in his throat..he tried to say something but his voice didn't support him.. h opened his lips but then without answering continued ruffling Daya's hairs..

Daya tried to sit up… Adi entered with "arey uchal kud kiu suru ker diya abhie se?"

Daya sat up with "Adi arey..mein eaha kaise..kya hua tha mjhe?"

"arey wo sarr dard se behosh ho gaye they.."

Daya frowned.. then after some moments "Adi..mein wo..sorry..mine tab..pata nahi kya kya bol diya…mein tab.."

Adi smiled "arey arey relax..bapre baap ek saans mey bole jate ho..kya yaar…aur mujhe bura bhi nahi laga..ok relax.."

Daya smiled then asked "waise mujhe kya hua?"

Adi looked at Abhijeet who was silently looking downwards..Daya followed his gaze with "Abhi…Adi bolo na? Abhi bahut pareshan hey…bolo na.."

Doctor came in.. Daya was about to say something.. the doctor relaxed him with "arey Mr. Daya relax..kuch nahi hua aapko..meine apki bhai aur dost se baat ker liya hey..aap filhaal gher ja sakte hey..per ha kuch aur test kerna parega.."

Daya cut him with "per aapne to kaha.."

"arey bas for surety kuch test kerna hey Daya…relax" replied Adi..

The doctor smiled and after some checkup said "dr. Aditya jara discharge.."

"jee chaliye" and both left.. Daya turned to Abhijeet with "boss tum kuch bolo na please.."

Abhijeet smiled.. "Abhi…kya hua bolo na please?"

"kuch nahi Daya…kuch nahi.." Abhijeet said taking deep breath…

Daya grabbed his hand with "Abhi sach bolo na mein thik hu na?"

Abhijeet nodded and pulled Daya in a hug with "ha bilkul thik hey tu..kuch nahi hua tujhe nahi kuch hoga…."

Daya felt something very wrong with Abhijeet but didn't force him more..

Abhijeet after some moments of composing himself and gaining his required sooth separated from the hug with "tu change ker le..fir hotel chalte hey..thik?"

Daya nodded and Abhijeet moved out of the room..

He was sitting on the bench silently when Adi came back with "discharge hogaya..hume jald se jald Mumbai bapas jana hoga..per Daya to manega nahi.."

Abhijeet was still silent.. Adi said "tumhe use test wagera aur Mumbai bapas jana dono ke liye hi manana hey…ker to loge na?"

Abhijeet nodded.. "Adi use filhal kuch batane ki jarurat.."

Adi agreed "ha pehle sare test ho jaye fir uss hisab se bata denge..per ager tum aise pareshan rahoge to sayed chupane ki koshish hi nakamiyab rahe.."

Abhijeet sighed..he looked at Adi with pain.. who just nodded in no..

They all moved to hotel and Adi had moved out saying he had some old friend here so he is going to meet them…he will take his dinner there..actually he moved to his old professor who is a neuro surgeon himself

Daya was shuffling channels continuously with his concentration actually fixed on Abhijeet who seems to be in some deep thought… Daya left the remote and moved near Abhijeet who was sitting on the sofa holding a magazine in his hand… Daya stood in front of Abhijeet for some moment but he seems to be in a far world to notice that.

Daya knelt in front of him with "Abhi."

Abhijeet snapped out of his thought "ha..ha kya hua?"

"wohi to mein puch raha hu.."

Abhi turned his gaze away to hide his eyes from Daya with "kya..matlab?"

Daya placed his chin on Abhijeet's knees with "naraz ho?"

Abhijeet turned to Daya.. "mein tab bahut batemese kiya tha na?pata nahi kya kya bola meine..kiu bola..mjhe thk se yaad bhi nahi per tum haath uthane wale they..matab meine bahut batimese kiya hoga..sorry..please..dannt lo per aise gussa hoke chup to na ho.."

Abhijeet shook his head with "tujhe kisne keh diya mein gussa hu?mein gussa hota hu daanta hu na?"

"fir itne chup chup kiu ho?hospital se yeahi ane tak thik se baat tak nahi ki..yeaha ake bhi bas magazine leke baithe ho..meine kaha baad mey dinner kerenge to ek bar mey man gaye..aur aab tak dusri bar kaha bhi nahi..do ghante hone ko hey.."

Abhijeet looked at his watch..its 11pm…

"arey to kehna tha na..ajeb larka hey..chal chor..dinner order.."

"boss.." Daya forced him to sit back

"hmm.."

"bolo na kya hua..pareshan kiu ho?"

Abhijeet was thinking of a answer then said "mein pareshan nahi hounga..ager tu meri baat manega.."

"mein tmhari baatein nahi manta kya?"

"manega na.."

"haa..kya hey?"

"hume kal Mumbai bapas jana hey…"

"per.."

"kaha than a manega.."

Daya made a face and nodded Abhijeet continued "aur dusri baat..uske bad hospital jake through check up kerwayega.."

"per doctor e to kaha ki mein.."

"matlab nahi manega?"

"aeeb blackmail hey..acha chalo..man lunga..jo bologe..per tum firse itna pareshan to nahi honge na?"

"nahi…bilkul nahi.."Abhijeet hid his eyes his eyes already had tears.. he pushed Daya with "chal..dinner kerley?"

"pet bhar gaya mera kal Mumbai jane ke baat se…"

Daya got up and moved to bed..and lied down facing his back to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet sighed ordered for dinner and after it cam moved to Daya "chal uth ja..please.."

"ha bolo..baat manunga bola jo hey..yeah bhi manna hey…" he sat up "boss tum kuch chupa rahe ho..bahut bara kuch..tumhari cehre se pata chal raha hey mujhe..bolo na Abhi please,..mujhe tension ho rahi hey.."

"arey kuch nahi..aur ager kuch hey na to waqt ane pey bata dunga..promise…t tension mat ley chal aja khana khale.."

"tum mujhe bataoge na?"

"ha baba bataunga..chal.."

They finished their dinner and after that Abhijeet handed over the medicine to Daya "yeah..?"

"ha doctor ne kaha aise bar bar sar dard thk nahi isiliye..bas kuch dawai.."

"pr tum log to painkiller.."

"yeah painkiller nahi hey..chal le le.."

Daya silently took the medicines and then said 'bag bhi to pack.."

"to so ja..mein ker deta hu.."

He lied down and continued his chitchatting when Abhijeet was packing their bags and soon he drifted in slumber.. Abhijeet moved near to him confirmed his deep sleep and first time after getting the news broke down in crying.. but soon he realized his crying voice may disturb Daya so started crying silently…starring at the sleeping face..he is still having a fear.. "aur kya hona hey..aab bhi kiu lag raha hey yeah ajnabi darr..jaise aur bhi bhayanak kuch..aab aur kya?"

But h doesn't have the answer…he actually is not willing to get any answer he just wished that his fear vanished…all this turned into a nightmare…but

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

And thanks who corrected me that broca area is not in temporary lobe…I tried to check it's in frontal lobe right? To chalo taki it as frontal lobe.. I'm not correcting in the last chapter u all pls make it correct in mind

Here's the next chapter

**Story: **

Next day morning they were getting ready to move back to Mumbai, Abhijeet was doing formalities for check out and Adi and Daya were standing outside. Daya asked "Adi Abhi ko koi baat khatak rahi hey, kya baat hy?"

Adi gave a glance towards Daya and said n a deep but calm tone "kuch bate hoti hi aisi…" then sighed and in a normal tone "arey hoga koi case criminal.."

Daya shook his head "nahi…baat to kuch aur hey."

Then they found Abhijeet coming out so the topic died there…

Daya was about to move to the driving site as usual when Adi said "aj mein drive karu?"

Abhijeet looked at both Adi and Daya in turns and says "hmm dikhao..ki tumhe bhi driving ati hey.."

Daya was not happy to let anybody else to handle his quails but still step aside..

On the way Abhijeet said "Adi hum sidha hospital hi jayenge.."

Daya was about to protest but he noticed Abhijeet not actually present in the car mentally so he without argument agreed.. he is having a strong doubt that the tension is related to him..

They reached the hospital and as Adi had already spoken with the neuro department Daya is taken in and he moved in silently

Adi asked "Abhijeet team ko yeah ACP sir ko pata hey?"

Abhijeet who was still looking at the way Daya had gone nodded in no "kya batau kuch samajh nahi aya…Adi Daya ne tumse kuch pucha?"

"ha..per meine kuch bataya nahi..aur test bhi use sedative dene ki bad hi hoga..per achanaq yeah kiu puch rahe ho?"

"aj tak kabhi use itni shanti se hospital mey ake test ke liye tayer ho jate hue dekha tumne?"

Adi asked in a bit confused way "matlab?"

"matlab yeah to use kuch shaq ho gaya hey yeah mere pareshani dekh use khud darr lagne laga hey…"

Adi kept a hand over his shoulder and both moved to Aditya's cabin to wait…

Abhijeet was pacing up and down when Adi said "MRI mey thora to time lagega..baith jao.."

Abhijeet sat down with "Adi thik se batao kya kya pareshani wali baat hey?"

"dekho filhal tumor kitna failta hey ispey depend kerke hi kuch bataya ja sakta hey..per ha CT scan ki hisab se tumor ki jo shape and halaat hey usmey surgery thora risky hey..aur fir surgery ager kiya bhi jaye to uske bad residual tumors rehne ki chances hey..Aur jis hisse mey yeah tmour hey..ager beginner stage se bar gaya ho to hemiplegia yeani one side paralysis ke chances hey aur iss sabse pehle hume biopsy kerna hoga.."

Abhijeet uttered 'biopsy..matlab..tmhe shaq hey ki…tmour malignant.."

"nahi,..shaq hone yeah na hone ki baat nahi hey..yeah just.."

"what just…tum just.."

"Abhijeet please…humare test kerne se result badal ke kharab to nahi ayenge na?"

Abhijeet just look down.. Adi took a deep breath and moved towards him and sat pulling a chair in front of him ..

"biopsy kwrne se koi khatra nahi hota…dekho ager iss test ke bad jarurat mehsus hui tabhie hoga na biopsy.."

Abhijeet was still silently looking down.. Adi forcefully pulled up his face "koi taqleef nahi hogi use sach…stereotactic biopsy kernge ager kerna ho to..thik?"

Abhijeet asked in a lost tone "koi bhi risk nahi hey na…"

"dekho 1% risk to har"

Abhijeet's hand shivered n Adi's grip.. "per 99% risk nahi hey…ek do tayari kerni hogi..fir anesthesia mey tissue sample collect aur ek rat yeahi gujar ke back to home….aur ager benign tumor hua to koi ghabrane wali baat hi nahi..bas test ki bad 72ghante fir result.."

Abhijeet asked with a keen look "kya sach mey sab itna asan hey?"

Adi looked down…Abhijeet repeated "nahi na…Adi ek doctor hoke samjhana asan hey..per jab mein jan raha hu ki mere bhai ko brain tumor hey jise doctor just aisehi malignant hone ka shaq ker rahe hey tab sab kuch itna asan sa nahi lagta…"

Adi doesn't answer but a nurse came in with "dr. Aditya patient ka test ho chukka hey..filal wo under sedative hey aap ko dr ne bulaya hey.."

Adi silently got up and followed the nurse..

Abhijeet was alone in the cabin…he closed his eyes after hiding his face in palms..allowed the tears to flow from his eyes

"**boss mujhe itne test bagera nahi pasand itne bare bare sui..shhh"**

"**boss kabhie kabhie na ajkal darr lagta hey..maut se…"**

He was lost in those when h felt a hand on his shoulder looked up Adi said with a serious face "jagne wala hoga jao millo.."

"Adi…mein..sorry.."

Aditya sat down with 'Abhijeet sorry ki baat nahi hey..meine sach mey as a doctor hi sab kaha tha..ager tum dono ki dost banke sochne jau to sayed treat hi nahi kar paunga…baht taqleef deti hey yaar…"

He rubbed his eyes with finger…

Abhijeet silently pressed his palm.. "jao tum uth bahut sare sawal karega.."

Abhijeet got up.. from behind "muh dho ke jao…aur sayed aab hume use bata dena cahiye…"

"Adi per.."

"kaafi brave hy tumhara bhai…aj raat ko mein ayunga gher pey fir batate hey.."

Abhijeet nodded and after washing his face moved to Daya's room

Abhijeet entered and found Daya gaining conscious slowly he came forward and called "Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes with "ahh.."

"kya hua.."

"nahi wo sarr dard firse…Abhi test mey kya aya?"

"report sham ko milegi.."

"per doctor ne kuch bataya hoga na..Adi. Adi ne.."

"nahi Adi ne to nahi kiya na test..raat ko Adi gher ake report dey dega…"

"hmm…abb gher chale?"

"ha chal.."

Daya got up but suddenly sat back with "ahh…Abhi.."

Abhijeet hold him by shoulder "bahut dard ho raha hey…?"

"nahi..mein. Mein thik hu..chalo…"

Abhijeet didn't protest and said "tu ready ho ja..mein formality kerke ata hu..ok?"

"hmm.."

Abhijeet moved out found Adi standing outside "tum yeahi khare ho?"

"ha ander jate hi test ke bareme puchega.."

"to tum to batana hi cahte ho.."

"pehle himmat to jutane do..waise Abhijeet filhal use rich khana mat dena aur stress se durr reh paye to hi acha…raat ko usse bat kerte hey fir ACP sir ko bhi.."

Abhijeet sighed "sir bahut pareshan ho jayenge.."

"per batana to hey na.."

"hmm..chalo formality ker leta hu..fir nikalta hu…"

Its late evening Abhijeet is in his own room..pretending to work on some important files.. Daya was watching some movie on TV…when the door bell rang.. Abhijeet came out and Daya opened the door..

Adi came in..

After he settled on sofa Daya asked "Adi report.."

Adi and Abhijeet exchanged glances.. and Adi said "ek glass pani lao..chilled…"

Daya shook his head and moved… Adi started "Abhijeet tumor kafi fail chukka hey..meine dusre doctors se bhi baat ker li hey..biopsy jaruri doctors ka manna hey..this tumor posses life threatening risk..."

Abhijeet was silent.. Adi continued "per usse pehle hume Daya ko batana hey ki use brain tumor hey aur .."

A glass crashing sound made both the heads turned towards the kitchen door…

Abhijeet stood up seeing the shocked face of Daya.. Adi also stood up tried to explain "Daya..wo…"

Abhijeet moved forward and pulled Daya smoothly in a hug who after realizing the most secure shell around him burst out in tears with "Abhi..yeah..tumhe pata tha…hey na…yeah"

Abhijeet said in a loving tone "aaja..baith.."

And pulled Daya to the lounge.. made him sit and sat beside him.. Daya looked towards Adi with "Adi tumor…"

Adi just looked towards Abhijeet..

Abhijeet wrapped Daya in a side hug.. Daya looked towards Abhijeet and then placed his head on Abhijeet's shoulder while grabbing Abhijeet's other hand tightly "Abhi kuch hoga to nahi na?mujhe abhie nahi jana…"

Abhijeet in a confident tone "kuch nahi hoga…bas tujhe kuch cheese a follow kerna hoga..fir tu bilkul fit…"

"sach.."

Abhijeet forcefully suppressed his teary tone with "bilkul.."

Daya nodded but didn't separate from the hug… Abhijeet freed his hand and started ruffling his hairs.. After some moments he felt Daya relax so separated him from hug and patted his cheeks lightly…

"jah muh dhoke aya..ja.."

"Abhi.. serious…"

"meine kaha na kuch nahi hoga..bharosa hey na?"

Daya nodded and moved to washroom

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	5. darr

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all those who reviewed…

**Dayadiva **koi baat nahi..

**Guest **thanks and please keep on correcting me..u know actually I'm lazy n doing the goggling and all..bas upar upar pata ker leti u bas…

**Story: **

Abhijeet turned to Adi with "doctors ne kya kaha?"

"chances hey ki yeah tumor life threatening hey aur malignant hone ki bhi chances hey...jitni teji se wo fail raha hey.."

Adi stopped. Abhijeet closed his eyes with "Adi serf ek jabab doge?"

Adi remained silent Abhijeet continued "mera bhai thik to ho jayega na?"

Adi looked up at Abhijeet then looked down and placed his palm on forehead..

Abhijeet after some moments opened his eyes and looked towards Adi "Adi tumhari khamoshi baata rahi hey mujhe jabab"

both kept quiet for sometime then Adi said in a low tone "wo Daya aya nahi.."

"wo ayega bhi nahi"

Adi looked up..a painful smile crept to Abhijeet's lips.. "duty ke bich bina soche goli khaleta hey per iska matlab yeah to nahi ki use dard nahi hota..darr nahi lagta..rehne do"

Adi sighed after some moments of silence said "abhijeet use tayar ker lena..admit hoke kerna hoga biopsy..tum..aur ACP sir se bhi baat..kal hospital ajana sare baat khud doctor se ker lena..unhe bhi Daya ki relative se baat kerni hey"

"hmm mein koshish karta hu sir se baat kerne ki..wo ek.."

"bolo?"

"admit hona parega..kitne din..?"

"maximum 48hours.."

"mein ruk sakta hu na?"

"abhijeet tum.." Adi stopped "ha ruk jana uske saath"

again a silence prevailed between the two.. After some moments Adi got up with "mein nikalta hu.."

Abhijeet nodded.. Adi whispered "please himmat mat chorna"

"aab to strong rehna hi hoga.." Abhijeet answered in a dreamy tone..

Adi left. Abhijeet attached his head with the headrest and closed his eyes..he stayed like that for few minutes then ranged ACP sir with "sir mujhe apse ek jaruri baat kerni hey"

"arey tumhe meine case ki sinsile mey ane ko kaha tha tumne kaha tabiyet kharab hey Daya ki kaisa hey wo?"

"sir..wo..sir.." he don't know the words to say..

ACP sir asked softly "abhijeet kya hua koi serious baat hey?"

"jee sir..sir Daya ko brain tumor hey sir"

"kya?"

"sir doctors ko shaq hey ki tumor malignant bhi..." he can't say more the lump in his throat didn't allow him to say more..

ACP sir was also silent for few seconds then asked in a very low voice "use pata hey?"

"hmm..aj hi pata chala..."

"thik to hey na wo?"

"pata nahi...samne jane ki himmat nahi horahi hey...sir aap aur Salunkhe sir kal thora time nikal payenge please...wo Daya ke bareme baat kerne ke liye doctors ne bulaya..mujhe akele jane ki himmat nahi hey sir..Adi bhi bahut pareshan hey sir..pls aap"

"ha Abhijeet hum ayenge..hum jarur..ayenge beta per aab tum Daya se baat karo wo bhi to.." ACP Sir stopped..

Abhijeet sighed "jee sir..rakhta hu.."

and he cut the call..

Tears fell from both pair of eyes at the same time..

Abhijeet after some moments of composing himself moved to kitchen drank a glass of water and took some deep breaths then moved to Daya's room.

He entered after knocking the room door and found Daya sitting on the bed leaning back on the backrest with closed eyes..

"boss malignant tumor yeani cancer hey na?"

Abhijeet felt like someone hammering him..

He sat on the bed with "Daya doctors to bas sure hone ke liye..mera matlab yeah test to kisi bhi tumor mey hota hi hey.."

"hmm..surgery bhi nahi ho sakti hey na?fail jayega pura..boss fir iska kya hoga?"

Abhijeet silently pressed his shoulder.. "pata hey Abhi jab jor se sar dard hota hey na lagta hey sarr fat jayega..ek din sach mey fat jayega na?fir..mein.." Daya opened his eyes and sat straight grabbed Abhijeet's palms "boss koi ilaj hoga na?haan..mujhe aur bhi duty kerna hey..fir tumhare saath aur jeena hey..humne retired life plan kiya tha na?"

Abhijeet nodded.. "ha..tujhe kisne kaha ki sab khatam ho gaya..abhie tujhe bahut jeena hey..bahut.."

"jo jo chees mujhe follow kerna hoga na..mein ker lunga..sach..per Abhi ager fir bhi sab khatam..tum apna khayal.."

"Daya.." uttered Abhijeet painfully.. And Daya immediately hugged him with "sorry boss.. I'm sorry.."

Abhijeet silently patted his back with "kal hospital jana hey..doctors se sari baat kerni hey na..fir tujhe uss biopsy keliye leke jana hey.."

"mein bhi chalunga kal"

"nahi..kal tera kaam nahi hey woha.."

Daya hugged him more tightly "kiu chupana hey mujse ki agey mujhe kya kya taqleef hogi?promise mein bilkul nahi ghabraunga per mujhe jana hey...please"

Abhijeet separated him with "nahi doctor ne serf tere relative ko bulaya hey..tu kal bureau jana thik hey?"

"ha..pata nahi fir bureau ja bhi paunga yeah.."

"aisa soch raha hey?mera bhai to bahadur hey na?fir?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet as if searching for something.. "aise kya dekh raha hey?"

"boss tum kabhie mujhe vul to nahi jaoge?"

"Daya?"

"nahi wo bas..acha mein kal nahi jaunga doctor se milne per kya kya bola doctor ne sab bologe na mujhe ake?pura?"

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya forwarded his hand with "promise?"

"promise.."

Daya smiled and then said cutely "dinner nahi banaoge..fir medicines bhi leni hey.."

Abhijeet smiled but automatically his eyes got teary he moved with "tu baith mein dinner ready kerke bulata hu.."

after making the dinner ready Abhijeet came to call Daya and found him studying something in laptop with full concentration..he came near and found him reading 'The effects of brain tumour'

Abhijeet sighed heavily and kept a hand over Daya's shoulder who jerked out of the internet world with "arey Abhi..wo mein" and he immediately closed the laptop..

Abhijeet sat beside him "mujse chupane ki jarurat nahi hey teri pareshani.."

Daya looked down and said in a low voice "bahut taqleef deti hey yeah..aur ilaj bhi bahut risky hota hey..Abhi..darr lag raha hey yaar..acha mein duty ker paunga na?pehle ki tarah?mein sab kuch pehle jaise kar paunga na?hum pehle ki tarah masti karenge na?"

Abhijeet actually doesnt have answer to all this questions but he managed to smile "jarur kiu nahi hoga sab pehle ki tarah?" he said in a confident way then lovingly patted his cheeks and in a brotherly tone added "mere Daya to maut ko bhi dhoka de ke bapas agaya..fir use kis baat ki darr?chal aab dinner kerle?warna tera yeah gol matol sa pet ander chala jayega.."

Daya smiled and got up from the bed.. Abhijeet said "tu jake khana laga mein laptop rakh ke ata hu.."

Daya moved out.. Abhijeet closed his fist tightly "pls bhagwan iss bar bhi maut ko hara dena" he let out a teary whisper.. "Daya ko meine jhut na bola ho..yeah sari baatein sach kerwa do bhagwan..mujse meri jindegi ki bajah na chino.."

Daya called from outside "boss lag gaya khana"

Abhijeet wiped his tears with "ata hu..." and he moved out

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

**Honey**… I don't know what to say..mujhe to soch k bhi darr lagta hey pata nahi aap kaise… really I feel lack of words

**Friend's **iss chapter mey meine doctor's ki dialogues mey kaafi medical points include kiya hey..kuch garbar lage to sorry…mere story ke liye jaise jarurat pregi waisa net search ker ke find kiya di ne meine copy kiya…koi galti ho to mera kasur nahi..aur ager sahi bhi ho to meri credit nahi..

Here's the next chapter

**Story: **

next day Abhijeet took the quails and after picking up ACP sir and Salunkhe sir moved to hospital while Daya moved to bureau in a cab.

In the quails there is an uncomfortable silence..a fear is clearly visible on every face.

ACP sir clears his throat "Abhijeet Aditya ne reports ke bareme kuch bataya?"

Abhijeet who was driving sighed with "sir koi umid ki baat nahi batayi usne..aur sayed kuch batein kehne ki himmat bhi na ker paya ho"

dr Salunkhe asked "matlab?"

"pata nahi doctor saab per kal raat wo bahut ghabraya hua tha.."

dr and ACP sir exchanged worried glances..

The car reached the hospital trio came out of the car and was about to enter the hospital when Adi hurriedly came out with "agaye tumlog..kab se wait ker raha tha.."

Abhijeet said "11baje ko ane kaha tha abhie 10:50 hey.."

Adi looked aside "ha wo..wo.."

"Adi jo baat tumhe kal se pareshan ker rahi hey ugal do.."

Adi just looked down.. ACP sir shook his head in disappointment said "chalo aab.."

and they all entered the hospital..

and Adi after confirming dr. Verma being in his cabin made their way to his cabin..

after entering they all seated and after the due introduction the doctor directly came to the topic…

"dekhiye pehle to baat yeah ki frontal lobe thinking memory behavior movement inn sab pey kabu rakhti hey aur saath mey speech pey bhi kuch had tak control hoti hey.. aur Mr. Daya ki tumor temporal lobe tak fail chukka hey aur partial lobe pey bhi effect hona suru ker diya…aur jaha tak hume andesha hy tumor already grade 3 tak pahuch chukka hy..jispey tumor cells kaafi teji se barti hey.."

He took a breath with "baki confirmation to biopsy report hi degi…waise frontal lobe pey tumor hone se mood change weakness or numbness of one side of body hone ke chances hey aur tumor temporal lobe tak failne ki bajase problem with speech and coordination aur saath mey memory pey affect bhi ho sakte hey.."

Abhijeet was silently listening all this with low head.. Adi asked "per dr. Daya ko headache vomiting aur thora bahut vision problems.."

The doctor nodded with "humare brain aur spinal cord cerebrospinal fluid se surrounded hote hey..aab is tumor ki bajase iss CFS filed ventricles pey intracranial pressure bar jata hey to headache vomiting vision problems common ho jate hey.."

The doctor glanced at all the faces "dekhiye treatment to kayi tarike ki hey..surgery..radiotherapy chemotherapy..steroids.. hum actual treatment biopsy ke bad I suggest kr payenge per tumor ki location dekhne ke bad I don't think surgery will be possible.. hume medicines aur radiotherapy se hi kaam chalana parega.."

He gave a pause ACP sir nodded.. he continued "per inn sab ke bich patient ke reaction may bahut badlav asakta hey jaise ki anxiety fear depression..uss waqt patient ki relatives aur family members ko kaafi calmly unko support dena parega.."

Abhijeet looked up..and Adi answered "aap uski fiqar mat kijiye"

The doctor smiled with "aur patient ke samne strong bhi rehna hoga…"

Abhijeet managed to speak "jee doctor.."

"dekhiye mein aap logo se ek baat pehle hi ker lena cahta hu..biopsey to hum har tumor ke liye hi kerte hey per iss mamle mey report dekhne ke bad..me and my team have a strong feeling ki this is malignant.."

ACP sir felt lack of air in his surrounding Adi noticed a bit shiver in Abhijeet's body..

The doctor contined "dr. Salunkhe and dr. Aditya aap dono ko mein report dikhata hu..Aap dono sayed mujse sehmat honge..." and handed over the report to them... both of them studied it well and sighed... the doctor was silently looking at their faces now started "ager humara shaq sahi nikla to humare treatment ka aim hoga just to ease out symptoms kiuki cure…yeah remission iss mamle mey.."

He stopped seeing Abhijeet's reaction…he clutched the chair arms too tightly... ACP sir is silently looking downwards...

Adi pressed Abhijeet's shoulder... the doctor took a deep breath "dekhiye hum doctors ke liye kehna jitna asan hey patient ke relativs ke liye yeah utna hi taqleef dayi hoti hey...per you know humare job ne Hume aise hi rough and tough bana diya…aap logo ko jaise gunde badmasho se deal kerna aam baat aise hi…" he sighed...

"aap log kal hi le ayiye unhe biopsy ke liye..ek do din rukna bhi parega…"

Abhijeet nodded

"aur filhal unhe kisi kism ki stress na pahuche to better aur aaplogo ki duty..so u all take care..aur driving bagera bhi na kare to acha…"

Abhijeet nodded with "jee doctor yeah sab hum dhyan rakhenge…"

Adi asked "doctor biopsey mey..matlab koi problem..?"

"dr. Aditya aap bhi ek doctor hey…" Adi looked down in embarrassment "stereotactic biopsy hoga to pain aur problem dono hi minimum hoga.."

Trio nodded and all of them moved out… Adi pressed Abhijeet's shoulder "Abhijeet please..tum ko strong rehna hoga… Abhijeet plz, khud ko sanbhalo... Tum Bikhar gaye tou wo kirchi kirchi ho jaye ga... Plz, be Brave... Sub Kuch Theek ho jaye ga..."

Abhijeet who was still now forcing his tears back now failed with "kya thik ho jayega?"

Adi actually didn't have answer to this.. here ACP sir sat on a bench at hospital lawn he had his eyes fixed over Abhijeet and Adi. Dr. Salunkhe was silently standing beside him "Salunkhe ager malignant huato kitne chances hey?"

"arey Pradyuman abhie to biopsy hua bhi nahi..tum.."

"Salunkhe.." ACP cut him in a meaningful tone

"bahut kam boss bahut kam…na ki barabar.."

ACP sir asked in a bit fearful tone "kuch nahi ho sakega?"

Dr. Salunkhe sat down on the bench helplessly…

Abhijeet and Adi was standing at one side Adi tried to speak up "Abhijeet yeah to mein nahi keh sakta ki kya thik hoga aur kya nahi…per yeah janta hu…ki tumhe strong rehna hoga..Daya ke liye ACP sir ke liye.."

Abhijeet was about to reply when his phone rang.. he pulled it out and uttered "Daya.."

Then cleared his throat to suppress the teary tone and picked up the call with "ha Daya bol.."

"boss tum..tum kaha ho..jaldi ajao na please.."

"kya hua itni pareshan kiu lag raha hey?"

ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe seeing Abhijeet speaking over phone came forward…

"boss tum ajao na bureau..please..jaldi.."

"acha acha ata hu..kya hua bol to.."

"Abhi mujhe thik nahi lag raha hey..mein..Abhi.."

"acha acha mien ata hu abhie..ha relax..abhie ata hu…thik.."

"hmm.."

He disconnected the call and looked around with "sir hume abhie chalna cahiye…Adi..hum niksalte hey..shaam ko ho sake to gher ajana…"

Adi nodded and Abhijeet moved towards the car followed by silent ACP and dr. Salunkhe

Abhijeet drove to bureau in a hurry…he was tensed due to the tension he heard in the voice..

They reached the bureau and it was by then the lunch hour… trio moved to bureau and found all officers had moved to take lunch Freddy and Daya present in the bureau..

Abhijeet moved in with "Daya kya hua?"

Daya looked towards Abhijeet.. Abhijeet came near his chair and Daya hugged him tightly.. Abhijeet felt his hands trembling…

He looked at ACP who signaled him to ask so he continued "kya hua?"

"Abhi..mein filework ker raha tha..laptop mey..DCP sir…" he was breathing heavily.. Abhijeet patted his back with "acha acha…"

He turned to Freddy "Freddy kya hua?"

"sir aj DCP sir aye they..Daya sir tab laptop se information nikalke file complete ker rahe they.. DCP sir ne unhe ek purane case ki report dikhane ko kaha to wo yaad hi nahi ker parahe they ki wo case kab kya..aur fir laptop se info dekhne mey bhi kaafi waqt lag raha tha unhe to DCP sir gussa ho gaye..bahut kuch sunake chale gaye.."

Abhijeet sighed.. ACP sir signaled Abhijeet so Abhijeet said "Daya..abhie to humari chutti chal raha hey na..chal hum gher chalte hey.."

Daya said "per Abhi mere saath yeah sab..Abhi bahut darr lag raha hey.."

Freddy gave a questioning glance to ACP who signaled him to follow and moved to his cabin with dr. Salunkhe.

Abhijeet dragged a chair and sat in front of Daya "tu tension le raha hey na isliye…tu blkul relax ho ja…thik?chal aab gher chal.."

Daya was quite for some time then askd "boss laptop mey kuch thik se dikhai nahi deraha tha..ar jor lagao to itna dard one lagta hey sarr mey…waise doctor ne kya kaha..mein thik h jaunga na?mein bahut ghabra gaya tha isliye tmhe bula liya..kuch samajh nahi araha tha..."

He looked up with great hope.. Abhijeet looked at those hopeful yes and forcefully brought a smile "ha bilkul…bas kal test kerna hy…"

Daya cut him with "admit hona parega?"

Abhijeet nodded.. "mujhe admit nai hona.."

Abhijeet can sense his mood changing to the annoyed one so left the topic with "thik hey..per gher to jana hey na?"

Daya nodded.. "jah niche gari my baith mein sir se kehke ata hu.."

Daya left and Abhijeet entered the cabin after knocking found a teary Freddy.. he kept a hand over Freddy's should with "Freddy please.."

Freddy moved out immediately..

Abhijeet bite his lips "sir mein…niklu…hum.."

"ha jao tum dono ghr jao..kal jarahe ho na test krwane?"

"jee sir..sir wo mein hospital mey hi rukunga uske saath..kal se to humari chuttiya khatam..per sir mein sayed."

"tumhe yeahi ki tension lene ki jarurat nahi tum.."

"nahi sir…mein pura leave nahi lunga…koi case ho to aap mujhe bula lenge sir please..warna..sir Daya ko aur bhi bura lagega aur uski confidence bhi…"

ACP sir patted his shoulder "thik hey beta…"

Abhijeet said "sir mein chalta hu.."

He was about to move out but suddenly turned with "sir mera bhai thik to ho jayega na?"

Dr Salunkhe came forward and wrapped Abhijeet in arms who burst out the tears which he was storing for long..

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**Meine ek dialogue copy kiya hey…to thank you and sorry bolna hey..sorry kiuki permission na leke copy kiya hey…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed…

Here's the next chapter

**Story: **

Next day early morning Abhijeet confirmed the time to visit hospital and then went in Daya's room and found him awake...

He is lying on bed with opened eyes... Abhijeet came near him and pressed his shoulder Daya came back from his thoughts "ha kuch kaha tumne?"

"aj bahut jaldi uth gaye?"

"ha wo..neend khul gayi..mujhe hospital jana hoga na aj?"

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya sat up with "tum chaloge na mere saath?"

Abhijeet nodded "ha..chalunga..10baje pahuchna hey.."

"admit hona hoga na?"

"hmm"

"mujhe nahi hona admit..test ke bad mujhe bapas ana hey"

"acha thik hey..jitni jaldi possible hoga hum gher ajayenge.."

"nahi test hote hi.."

"acha babah thik hey..aur sahab ko gher ane ki itni jaldi kiu hey?" Abhijeet asked smiling forcefully to divert the tension..

"mujhe woha hospital mey akela nahi rehna.."

Abhijeet sat beside his jiddi brother ruffling his hairs with "aapko akela rehna hoga yeah kisne kaha?"

Daya looked at him questiongly "mein rukunga woha tumhare saath..jab tak doctors kehenge mein rahunga na woha.."

a relax expression came over Daya's face.. Abhijeet smiled "aab thik hey na?"

"hmmm.."

"jao fir fresh ho jao.." Daya got up and was about to move to the washroom Abhijeet was busy in tiding the bed when he heard "ahh..Abhi..ahhh"

he turned to find Daya clutching his head in palms crying in pain..

He rushed towards him grabbed him "Daya..aja idher ay baith"

he made Daya sat on the bed..who was crying in pain..

"Abhi bahut dard..ahhh..please,..Abhi"

Abhijeet freed himself from Daya's grip who was holding his wrist tightly and called Adi,

"ha Abhijeet bolo."

"tum abhie gher asakte ho?please"

Adi can hear the moaning "ahh Ab..bhi..ahh..sarr fat..ahh"

"Daya ko fir se?"

"ha..tum"

"abhie ata hu..tum uske pass raho aur khayal rakhna ki wo apne sarr ko jyada jerk na kare..mein ata hu 15 mint mey.."

"thik hey jaldi ayo"

he disconnected the phone and came near Daya sat near him who was clutching the bed cover with one hand and head with another..he was jerking his head in pain.

Abhijeet wrapped him in arms who clutched his arms "ahh..Abhi..Abhi" and he was really uncontrollable..

Abhijeet was trying hard to keep calm but actually was not successful..

The doorbell rang.. Abhijeet freed himself with "abhie aya.."

"Abhi..Abhi..ii"

"haan ata hu..abhie ata hu..ek minute.."

he rushed to the door and opened Adi without any questions made his way to Daya's room

"Abhi..Abhi..ii"

Adi busy in preparing the injection "Abhijeet Daya ki haath ko pakro"

Abhijeet grabbed his hand with "bas bas do minute abhie thik ho jayega..bas bas"

Adi pushed in the injection and Daya went unconscious murmuring "ba..bahut.. dar..dard.. hospi..hospital ..i j..an.a.. Abhi.."

Adi after confirming his unconsciousness checked his pulses and then signaled Abhijeet to lie him down..

They both made Daya lie comfortably.. Then Adi forcefully brought Abhijeet out of the room..

Adi closed the room door and turned towards Abhijeet who sat down on the sofa with a thud..

Adi sat beside him and started in a low voice "Abhijeet Daya ko gher mey rakhna..."

"Woh hospital nahi jana cahta Adi..."

"to? Aj mein gher pey tha to 15min mey agaya kal hospital mey hounga to ek ghanta lagega..wo ek ghanta aise hi tarapta rahe ha?..tum kahi bahar jayoge tab..wo dard se tarapte hue behosh ho jaye?haan?" Adi said in a bit harsh tone..

Abhijeet looked towards Adi with a helpless look.

Adi calmed down with "Abhijeet baat ko samjho..Daya ke liye yeahi behtar hey Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet hide his face in his palms "Adi Daya nahi sahe payega yaar.." he looked up "Adi use aise dard.."

Adi sighed leaned back on the back rest "agey aur bhi taqleef baregi..."

they both were quite for some moments then Adi said "mein ambulance call kerta hu"

Abhijeet didn't respond..Adi move back to dr. Aditya mode.

They moved to hospital and after shifting Daya to the examination room Adi took Abhijeet to fill up formalities for biopsy

Adi had already informed ACP sir about the sudden attack and his thoughts of admitting Daya to hospital.

ACP sir wished to come to hospital which Abhijeet denied as his presence is important in bureau too.

Adi and Abhijeet was sitting on a bench on the verandah..

Adi started "Abhijeet Daya ko agey aur bhi attacks ayenge yaar tum gher mey samhal nahi payoge..injection dena hoga..aur fir ager unconscious hone ki bad breathing trouble..dekho jo ches ek doctor samhal sakta hey tum.."

"Adi yeaha hospital mey rehna parega na to wo aur bhi bimaar ho jayega..tumhe pata hey na yaar Daya ko kitni chir hey iss hospital se.."

"per Abhijeet.."

"Adi doctor ki jarurat hone ki bad hey na?ek kaam ho sakta hey..Adi tum pls.."

"Abhijeet mey medicine ki doctor hu neuro specialist nahi..aur to aur serf doctor se nahi hota hospital ke equipments.." he stopped calmed down himself turned to Abhijeet.

He saw the broken face of his childhood friend.. "acha thik hey per ager yeaha ke doctors kahe ki yeah jaruri hey tab to man loge na?"

Abhijeet nodded. "tumhare bhai ko iss sab se chir hey na?mein use apne jo restroom hey uspey arrange ker dunga thik?"

Abhijeet smiled "hmm..mein koshish karunga samjhane ki..waise iss biopsy mey aur kitna waqt.."

Adi looked at his watch "ho to jana cahiye..per.."

just then dr. Verma is seen to come out of the O.T

Abhijeet forms the query "doctor Daya..."

"he is fine hum biopsy ke liye tissue le chuke hey..lab bhi vej diye..aab bas test hoke result ane ki der..aur Mr. Daya filhal behosh hey..ek ghante mey hosh ajana cahiye..fir aap mil lijiyega..per unhe yeaha aj atleast rukna parega"

Abhijeet nodded with "jee doctor.."

the doctor left and another nurse came and inform adi about one of his patient being serious..

Adi left with "mein ata hu abhie..aur tum ACP sir se baat ker lena wo bhi pareshan honge.."

"ha mein ker lunga..tum jao.."

"Daya ko hosh ajaye to ek msg"

"ker dunga aab jao aur doctor ban k jao.."

Adi smiled and moved to his work.

Abhijeet sat back on the bench.

"**Abhi mujhe yeah hospital nahi jana tum ker do na dressing"**

**"mujhe abhie gher jana hey..nahi rehna iss hospital mey"**

**"Abhi thori si chot hey doctor nahi dikhani hey please.."**

**"Abhi bahut dard horaha hey boss sarr mey"**

**"boss sar daba do na.."**

.

.

.

He wiped his tears..sighed deeply...he called ACP sir and informed him.

ACP sir after getting all details started in a soft tone as "Abhijeet Aditya ki baaton pey sochna..usne jo bhi kaha wo.."

"sir mujhe pata hey usne galat nahi kaha..per sir"

"mein samajhta hu..mein yeah nahi kehta ki abhie ke abhie tum use hospital mey admit kerne ki socho..per doctor se iss bareme baat kerlo..aur Daya ko bhi.."

Abhijeet was about to answer when he saw nurse coming out of Daya's room so he said "sir sayed Daya ko hosh araha hey..mein apko bad mey call kerta hu mein apko.."

"ha thik hey.."

and he disconnected the call.

Doctor entered the room and Abhijeet was standing at the room door..

Doctor checked some reflex basic motor function then left with "jaiye mil lijiye.."

Abhijeet nodded and entered.

He sat on the tool near Daya's bed. Daya gave a faint smile.. Abhijeet spread his hand over his head "kaisa hey aab mera sher?"

Daya answered but his voice is very low "sarr bahut bhari sa hey..hum gher kab jayenge?"

"jayenge to..per abhie nahi..abhie hume yeahi rehna hey..report leke gher jayenge"

Daya closed his eyes.. Abhijeet was silently ruffling his hairs, then remembered to inform Adi so got up and was about to move out when Daya opened his eyes "tum jarahe ho?"

"arey nahi..mein bas Adi ko ek call kerke ata hu.."

Daya nodded. Abhijeet moved out called Adi who received in the first bell with "hosh agaya Daya ko?"

"ha agaya"

"thik hey woh?"

"haan..baat bhi ker raha hey..per Adi hospital mey rakhna.."

"kiu kya hua?"

"pehla sawal hum gher kab jayenge..mein tumhe phone kerne ke liye bahar araha tha to puchne laga kahi mein chala to nahi jaraha hu..woh rehne ke liye ready nahi hoga tum.."

"acha aj force mat karo..kuch kaho bhi mat..discharge milne ke bad gher le jao..mein ata hu raat ko fir baat karunga.."

"thik hey.."

and he after disconnecting the call moved back in the room.. He again sat on the tool and Daya with closed eyes asked "Abhi subha kya hua tha?"

"subha..wo.."

"firse wohi dard se behosh ho gaya tha mein?"

Abhijeet without replying carried on the ruffling his hairs. Daya asked "bahut pareshan kiya na meine?"

"nahi..aisa kiu keh raha hey?"

"asehi..boss bhukh lagrahi hey"

Abhijeet got up with "ruk mein.." just then the nurse came in with some medicines and a bowl of soup..

Daya made a face seeing the bowl..

The nurse made the bed upright and Abhijeet said "bowl mujhe dijiye mein pila deta hu.."

"jee thik hey..mein kuch der bad ake medicine de dungi"

Abhijeet sat beside Daya with the bowl.. "mujhe nahi peena..."

"abhie to keh raha tha bhookh lagi hey.."

"per yeah nahi khana.." Daya pouted and turned aside his face.. Abhijeet kept the bowl and pulled his face with "bahut jiddi hote jaraha hey tu..koi baat nahi manta.."

Daya looked at him "mein tumhari har baat manunga..per tum pehle jao doctor se baat karo..mujhe gher jana hey.."

"arey jayenge to.."

"nahi abhie.."

Abhijeet sighed "sach mey jiddi hote jaraha hey tu..ek baat bata subha to keh raha tha akela nahi rehna hospital mey..aab to mein hu yeaha..fir..aab kya?"

"mujhe jitna ho time gher mey gujarna hey..abhi mera dil keh raha hey..waqt nahi hey mere pass (he grabbed Abhijeet's palms and said in earnest tone) jitna time ho mujhe apne gher mey gujarna hey..tumhare saath humare yaadon se bhari uss gher mey..please abhi.."

Abhijeet was stunned for some moments then recovered from the shock and answered angrily "kya fazool baat ker raha hey haan?"

Daya rested his head on Abhijeet's shoulder "Abhi pata nahi mujhe aisa lag raha hey mein sab chor ke jane wala hu..mujhe nahi jana abhi..kuch bhi karo..mujhe nahi jana.. (he started sobbing) mujhe apne gher mey rehna hey..sab manunga mein..jo kerne bologe sab..Abhi bolo na yaar nahi jane doge na mujhe"

Abhijeet bit his lips controlled his voice wrapped Daya with "arey mera Daya to bahut bahadur hey na?fir..aise darr kiu raha hey?chalo..chup ho jao..gher jana hey na..chalenge na..chup ho jao please Daya..chalo soup peelo fir mein doctor se baat ker leta hu.."

Daya buried his face more tightly "pakka na?"

"ha babah pakka chal abb chor.."

he separated Daya from hug and wiped the tears then started feeding the soup while some words are hammering his mind as

**"mujhe aisa lag raha hey mein sab chor ke jane wala hu."**

**"agey uski haalat aur bigregi"**

**"hume shaq hey ki tumor malignant hey"**

**"treatment hoga to serf symptoms ko ease out kerne keliye"**

a cold shiver pass Abhijeet's spinal cord..he can sense the coming storm..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed… today gher mey puja thi to I first thought aj updte rehna deti hu but ur reviews made me updte,

Pls guys carry on reviewing like this

Aur frnds pls pray for **callie **she met with an accident as is hit in head...doctors ka kehna hey thre's chances of internal bleeding…she is in ICU pls pray for her..

Here's the next chapter

**Story: **

after finishing the feeding session Abhijeet lied him down with "tu let abb mein doctor se baat ker leta hu.."

but before he leave the room the nurse and Adi came in.. The nurse gave him the medicines and left.. Adi asked in his usual tone although the pure jovial voice is missing "kaise ho bhai suna gher jane ki jid pey arey ho?"

Daya nodded "ha mujhe gher jana hey.."

"per doctor raaji nahi hey tumhe gher jane dene ke liye"

Daya made an annoyed face "kiu?"

"arey yeah bhi ek chota sa operation hi to hey na?fir thora aram ker lo.."

Daya closed his eyes angrily..

Abhijeet's phone rang.. Adi said "tum jao baat ker lo fir lunch bhi ker k ayo..mein hu yeaha"

"ha mein baat kerke ata hu.."

Daya with closed eyes "aur lunch bhi kerke"

Abhijeet nodded in smile and moved out..Adi waited till he moved out completely then sat on the tool with "mujhe tumse baat kerni hey"

Daya opened his eyes and turned with "kya hua Adi?"

"meine aur doctor ne Abhijeet ko salah di hey ki tumhe admit kiya jaye hospital mey..Abhijeet nahi mana" he looked at Daya and noticed a relax expression coming over his face.. "bahut acha laga na?"

"hmm..mujhe pata hey Abhi nahi manega.."

Adi had started to make him understand but this innocent confession made tears come to his eyes so he just nodded with "hmm..acha chalo aab so jao..raat tak discharge ho jaoge.."

he was about to move out when he heard "Adi..tumhari knowledge kya kehta hey malignant hey?"

"pata nahi..kabhie kabhie knowledge bahut taqleef deti hey" murmured Adi in a low voice but it can't escape from senior inspector Daya's ears.

Daya sighed with "Abhi ko pata hey?"

Adi nodded.. Daya continued "subha bahut pareshan ho gaya tha na wo?"

"hmm..ghabra bhi gaya tha isiliye to"

"pata hey..arey halki si bukhar se pareshan ho jata hey itni bari bimari sun ke hi pata nahi akele mey kitna roya..Adi mein bahut kamjor hu..apna darr dard chupa hi nahi pata Abhi se..waise isiliye kya?"

"wo..hum.."

"hospital mey admit kerne ki sochi hey na?"

Adi sat back on the tool.. "I'm sorry Daya per subha Abhijeet itna ghabra gaya tha..to mere dimaag mey bhi..aur fir wo jaruri bhi hey tumhare liye..dekho ager.."

"Adi..explanation mat do yaar..mein..mein baat karunga Abhi se"

"sorry yaar.."

"Adi please..(after a long pause) Adi"

"hmm"

"malignant tumor hone ke bad kitna waqt rehta hey?"

"Daya tum.."

"pls.."

"cancer ki stage ki hisab se.."

"mere mamle mey kitna waqt hoga.."

"arey report to ane do.."

"fir bhi.."

"mujhe nahi malum.."

Adi got up to move out.. Daya asked "Adi jana to hey hi..waqt pata chal jayega to sayed tayar ho jau..hey na?"

Adi turned with "apne bhai ko tayar ker paoge?"

Daya closed his eyes and a tear rolled down "usike bajase to darr raha hu..tumhe 17saal pehle ki Abhi yaad hey na?firse wohi phase uske life mey bapas na ajaye.."

Adi just moved out. Daya sensed his departure started crying slowly.

Adi came out and was moving to his cabin when he nearly clashed with Abhijeet..

Abhijeet seeing his face asked in a tensed tone "Adi kya hua?"

Adi shook his head with "jao intejer ker raha hoga Daya.."

and moved to his cabin

Abhijeet looked at his way confusingly then sighed with "Daya ne kuch bol diya kya?"

he followed Adi to his cabin. He found Adi seating back on the chair resting back his head..he came close and found him with closed eyes and wet eyelashes..

He kept a hand over his shoulder "Adi..tum.." Adi immediately sat straight and rubbed his eyes..

"Adi tum ro rahe ho?kuch keh diya Daya ne?"

Adi nodded as no "nahi wo ankh mey.."

Abhijeet in a strict voice "Adi.."

"arey mein kiu rounga..mein kabhie nahi rota..tumhe nahi pata"

"Adi pls..bahana mat banao..kya hua bolo.."

Adi looked at Abhijeet "tum Daya ko raat mey gher le jana.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi silently for some moments then pressed his shoulder with "aur doctor.."

"use doctor nahi cahiye..jo cahiye wo gher mey hoga.."

Abhijeet silently patted his back..and moved out with "darwaza band ker deta hu.." and closed the door behind

Abhijeet moved to Daya's room and found he had dozed off due to medicine effect..some tears still present on his cheeks..

Abhijeet wiped away the tears and ruffled his hairs then softly kissed his forehead.

.

.

.

.

.

Hours passed at evening Abhijeet and Adi was present in Daya's room when a nurse came in to inform that dr. Verma has called them as the report has came..

Adi and Abhijeet exchanged glances..fear was clearly visible on Abhijeet's face. Adi signaled him to get up. Abhijeet got up. Daya clutched his wrist tightly.. Abhijeet glanced at Adi helplessly..

"Abhi..report.."

Abhijeet managed to calm down his expressions "arey kuch nahi hoga..dekh.."

Adi looked at both and said "Abhijeet tum yeahi ruko mein.."

Freddy entered Daya's room with "sir aap kaise hey aab?" Daya left Abhijeet..

Abhijeet said "Freddy tum yeaha ruko Daya k pass..jara case bagera ki baat batao..hum ate hey"

and he moved out Adi followed silently.

Outside Abhijeet sat on the bench Adi sat beside him and grabbed his palms "pls.."

Abhijeet nodded and both moved to dr. Verma's cabin.

After they entered Adi noticed the serious face of dr. Verma so directly came to the point with "doctor the tumor?"

dr. Verma looked at both of them and signaled them to sit.. Adi sat down instantly Abhijeet also followed. Adi again asked "doctor report.."

dr. Verma handed over an envelope to Adi..

Adi took it and looked at Abhijeet who nodded. Adi wiped away the sweat beads from his forehead then opened the envelope and read the report..

Abhijeet who was noticing Adi's expressions carefully noticed his face becoming pale..as if all blood is soaked by a blotting paper.. Adi looked up to the doctor "dr. Verma..yeah"

dr. Verma nodded with "dr. Aditya I'm sorry per this is fact..aaplogo ko thik na lage to hum test dobara.."

Adi nodded in no..

Abhijeet was looking at all this and was seriously too scared to ask anything.

Dr. Verma got up from his chair and cleared his throat with "mein jara patients ko dekh k ata hu.." he left from his cabin.

Abhijeet managed to ask "Adi report kya keh rahe hey?" his voice is literally shivering

Adi looked up at Abhijeet.. "Abhijeet..yeah.."

"bolo bhi.."

"tumor..woh..malignant.."

Abhijeet listening the broken words snatched the report and the two words made him fell like he is not having anything beneath him..he feels like he is falling in huge darkness

**MALIGNANT NEOPLASM GRADE III STAGE 4**

the report falls down from the numb hands..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Story: **

Adi looked at Abhijeet and found him blankly starring at the place where the report earlier was. He picked up the report and shakes Abhijeet with "chalo.."

"Adi..yeah.."

Adi just pulled him with "chalo tum.."

Adi nearly dragged him out informed a nurse as "dr. Verma aye to keh dijiyega hum unhe bad mey filhal mujhe koi disturb na kare aap reception mey yeah bol dijiye"

he brought Abhijeet to his cabin and made him sit on the chair kept the report and went to lock the door..

He turned and found Abhijeet reading the report once again..he sat on a chair near Abhijeet and took away the report and kept it in his pocket..

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet was still looking at his palms which were grabbing the report as if wishing or expecting a miracle to change the report..

Adi felt a lump in his throat trying to come out badly but suppressed it and shakes Abhijeet with "Abhijeet bolo kuch.."

"Adi Daya..woh..grade 3 stage 4.."

Adi shook his head in no.. Abhijeet asks in a real helpless manner "Adi yeah kaise..woh..aab koi rasta.."

Aditya first time let his tears fall in front of Abhijeet in this 17years "koi rasta nahi bacha Abhijeet..koi rasta nahi..kaash hume pehle pata chal jata..kash ek mauka to mil jata.."

Abhijeet brusted out loudly with "mein kya karunga Adi..mein..use kya kahunga..khud ko kya kahu..ACP Sir..Freddy..team...iske bad kya hoga..aur bhi taqleef Daya kaise bardash karega..wo pehle se hi dara hua hey..woh.."

Adi without any words just wrapped Abhijeet in a hug while himself crying.

.

.

.

.

After some moments Adi felt Abhijeet bit calmed down so separated him with "jao muh dhoke ayo..Daya intejer ker raha hoga"

Abhijeet shook his head "mein kya kahunga usse?"

"filhal mujhe nahi lagta sach batana thik hoga..acha filhal chalo to warna use shaq ho jayega"

they both after making their face normal moved to Daya's room

found Daya laughing at something told by Freddy..seeing the smiling face something pinch in Abhijeet's heart.

Daya found them standing at the door "arey Abhi kya kaha doctor ne..report mey kya hey?"

Abhijeet tried to smile but hiding his emotion in front of Daya is the toughest job..Freddy has also fixed his gaze on Abhijeet..

Abhijeet came near Daya's bed "kuch bhi nahi.."

"report mey kuch bhi nahi?"

"haan..wo nahi matlab.."

Adi took over the situation with "ha wo matlab sab normal hey..kuch diet medicines follow kerna hoga bas..fir.."

Freddy frowned.. He is well known to Abhijeet's expression.. He asks "fir Abhijeet sir itne pareshan kiu.." but he stops receiving a glare from Adi..Abhijeet smiled..but the smile is too faint.. "mein kaha.."

his words stopped all of a sudden as Daya had pulled up his hand "Abhi tumhe meri qasam sach sach batao report mey kya hey?"

Abhijeet uttered "yeah kya.."

"Abhi..meine tumhe apni qasam di hey"

Abhijeet sat down on the bed and hugged Daya tightly while bursting out in tears..

"Abhi yeah tumor malignant hey,hey na?haan bolo na yaar.."

Abhijeet didn't replied anything but his tears answered Daya

Freddy turned to Adi who looked down..Daya asked in a meaningful tone "aab aur kuch nahi ho sakta hey na Abhi?"

Abhijeet separated from the hug wiped his tears with "nahi Daya aisa.."

"ager kuch ho sakta to tum aise nahi rote..mujhe samjhane baith jate..time kitna bacha hey?"

Abhijeet looked at Daya his tearless eyes and said in a bit determined way "kaha na aisa kuch nahi hey"

Adi supported him with "arey ajkal medical science.." but was cut by

"Adi time.."

Adi sighed "maximum 6 to 8 months.."

Abhijeet turned to Adi with a jerk who continued "onco neurologist exact bata payenge.."

a low shriek comes out from Freddy's mouth who moved out immediately..

Abhijeet turned towards Daya who had already closed his eyes leaning back his head on headrest..still no tears are there..

Abhijeet caressed his hairs. Daya opened his eyes "Abhijeet mujhe hospital mey hi rehna hey..tum..gher jao.."

Adi looked up "Daya yeah.."

Daya ignored the shocking expressions over Abhijeet's face and continued "please..Abhijeet tum gher jao mujhe yeahi rehna hey..tum adat dal lo.."

Abhijeet took a deep breath with "Daya hum aur bhi doctors se.."

"nahi tum.."

Abhijeet now lost his patience with "abb ek thapper khayega tu..kya adat dal lu ha?"

Daya looked at Abhijeet and tears started forming in his eyes he hugged Abhijeet and hid his face in his brother's chest "Abhi tumhe..akela.."

"chup...hum aur bhi doctors se consult kerenge na..haan tu ghabra mat..hmm.."

Abhijeet can feel his shirt getting wet he tried to separate him with "aise ro mat dekh isse tabiyet kharab ho jayegi..Daya"

but Daya started sobbing loudly..

Abhijeet wanted to say a lot but his tears are not allowing him to say anything..

After some moments Daya's sobbing voice lowered..

Abhijeet asked "gher jana hey na?"

"hmm.."

"to fir rona band..hmm..brave hey na mera Daya?"

"hmmm"

"to bilkul rona nahi thik hey?"

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet separated him from the hug and wiped his tears..

Daya asked in a low tone "Abhi doctor mujhe release ker dega na?"

Abhijeet nodded.. Adi answered "ha per kal subha..aj tum ache bache ban k yeaha rahoge to kal early morning release ho jaoge..thik hey?"

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet ordered "chal abb let ja..mein ata hu thori der mey.."

Daya lied down.. He is still crying with low voice

"Please rona band kar…nahi to tu aise royega to mujhe bhi rona ajayega na..."

With that Daya again burst out… Abhijeet pulled him up in a hug "Abhi jab mere pass jene ki bajah hi nahi thi..tab mn bilkul thik raha aur aab…uprwala aisa kiu krta hey yaar…ahh"

Abhijeet panicked "tujhe sarr dard ho raha hey firse?"

Daya didn't answer..but looked at Abhijeet "Abhi..meri fiqar mat karo yaar aab..aab to jane wala hu na.."

Abhijeet looked towards Adi who shook his head helplessly.. then said in a low voice "ise shant karo..warna itne tnsion se iski tabiyet aur bigregi.."

Abhijeet bit his lips.. Adi said "mein dr. verma ko bulata hu.."

He called a nurse and son dr. verma cam in and after seeing Daya's condition gave him a sedative and he went unconscious still holding Abhijeet's hand..

Dr. verma looked towards Abhijeet and then said "dr. Aditya aap jara mere saath ayiye.."

Adi nodded and then pressed Abhijeet's shoulder..who came to present with that….

"tum yahi ruko…mein dr. Verma se baat ker leta hu..aur pune mey ek onco nuero spclst frnd hey mera usse bhi thora baat ker lunga"

Abhijeet starred at Daya's face for some moments then made him comfortable adjusting the pillow and quilt..and moved out, found Freddy sitting on the bench crying silently..

He sat beside him.. after he left Abhijeet kept a hand over Freddy's shoulder "Freddy agey aur bhi taqleef hogi use..hum sab ko strong rehna hey na..warna tumhe pata hey na tumhare Daya sir ka.."

Freddy nodded with "ACP sir ka call aya tha..samajh hi nahi aya kya bolu..phone receives hi nahi kiya.."

Abhijeet sighed..pulled out his phone and dialed ACP sir's number..

He had to inform him...

Then had to spend the first long night..he knew now from now days will be tough to spend but will move away fast..taking away happiness..

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

Waise I'm super happy Adi ki cahne wale kaafi bar gaye hey… my created character is being ACCEPTED THAT TOO HAPPILY…THANK U…

Ha guest I know now its boring..so I will try to cover up all the boring parts in coming one or two chaps then I will bring the twist I planned for..

HAAN SRRY agla update LATE hoga

**Story: **

ACP sir received the call in very first bell "Abhijeet Daya ke reports agay na?kya hy usme?"

He can hear Salunkhe sir telling from side "doctors ka kya khan hey..pucho.."

Abhijeet started in a very low tone "sir…"

That tone is enough to scare ACP "Abhijeet tumor.."

"malignant hey sir…last..stage.."

ACP sir for some moments cannot hear anything then heard two voices simentenosly "boss kya kaha Abhijeet ney.."

And a sobbing voice across the phone…

He disconnected the phone. He just uttered "Salunkhe hospital chalna hey.."

Here in the hospital Freddy left the place he didn't have courage to see the angry young man of their team broken..

Abhijeet was sitting on the bench he don't knew how long he was sitting there he felt someone calling him so jerked his head and found his two seniors looking at him with teary eyes.. he whispered "sir Daya…"

ACP sir sat beside him and wrapped him in his fatherly shell..

Salunkhe was standing with the help of the wall.. Adi who had just come from dr. verma's cabin came near dr. Salunkhe..

Dr. Salunkhe looked up and Adi silently handed over the report to him..

After dr. Salunkhe went through the report… Adi said 'doctor ka khan hy maximum 6 to 7 months…pune mey jo onco sociality hospital hey uspey baat ki..unlogo ne chemo ka option diya..usse 6 mahina 10 mahine mey badal sakti hey..per baht taqleef hogi…"

Dr. Salunkhe said in a helpless tone "pata nahi Daya ke mamle mey hi kiu itna majbur aur lachar ho jata hu..uss rocky wale case mey bhi kuch nahi ker paya mey uss ke liye…yeah parai yeah itna sab..sabkuch bekar kiu ho jata hey…"

Adi was silently looking towards Abhijeet and ACP just sighed with "sir agey ka soch bahut darr lag raha hey..aap dekh rahe hey uski haalat…Daya ke samne strong ban raha hey per ander se.."

Dr. Salunkhe wiped his tears with "Pradyuman to fir bhi team aur Abhijeet ke liye samhal jayega..Abhijeet to…"

Here Abhijeet after separating from that hug noticed Adi so eagerly "doctor ne…"

Ad shook his head and repeated the same… A tear rolled down ACP sir's cheek.. Abhijeet just looked down "serf 6 mahine.."

Just then a nurse came out of Daya's room "dr. Aditya patient ko high fever hey.. dr. verma OT mey hey…aap please.."

Adi nodded and immediately moved in. Abhijeet also turned alert and followed Adi..

Adi checked Daya and found his temperature really high…

.

.

.

.

Whole night after constant effort of dr. verma and dr. Aditya by the morning his temperature lowered down and he came back to senses..

He opened his eyes and found ACP sir Salunkhe sir and Abhijeet present.. he gave a weak smile to them then turned to Adi "Adi discharge…"

Adi turned to dr. verma who nodded "discharge ker dena hi thik rehga..he is very stressed…"

Adi nodded Abhijeet asked in a low voice "koi problem to.."

Dr. verma and Adi exchanged glances,.. Adi answered "filhal alag se to koi problem nahi.."

Abhijeet was about to ask something more when they again heard "discharge milga na?"

Adi sighed "ha..mil jayega..per fir se bukhar carha liya na to bapas admit ker denge.."

Daya smiled.. then turned to ACP and Salunkhe sir "sir mein aab thik hu..bureau mey kaam hoga na…aap log jayiye..Abhi hey na yeah…"

ACP sir nodded patted his cheeks lightly with "khayal rakhna apna..aur Abhijeet ki baat manna thik hey..warna tumhare Abhi ko bureau bula lunga.."

Daya smiled with "arey sir to abhie bula lijiye..mein daant se bach jaunga"

All smiled at this ACP and Salunkhe left for bureau and Adi and dr. verma left for discharge..

Abhijeet was lost in some thoughts when Daya called him softly "boss…"

He turned to Daya "ha…"

"bahut dara diya na meine…aab nahi rounga..jitne din hey na…(his voice turned teary) hum pura jiyenge…bilkul…per boss ek wada karoge?"

Abhijeet nodded

"ager isski chalte jindegi maut se bhi…mujhme utni himmat nahi hey na boss…to tum tab mujhe permission doge na..khud ko.."

"Daya.." came out a shocking voice from Abhijeet…

Daya just closed his eyes silently..

Adi came in with "Abhijeet discharge ho gaya..wo ek baat thi..wo pune ki doctor ne kaha ki case history ki saath wo patient se bhi milna cahte hey..Abhijeet sun rahe ho?"

Abhijeet came out of the shock phase.. "haan.. ha suna mine..kab jana hey?"

"aj aur kal mere duty nahi hey..Daya ager thik rahe to…"

Abhijeet turns towards Daya who was moving to washroom to freshen up to move out…

Abhijeet said in a bit loud tone "aj hi jayenge…gher jake breakfast kerke niklenge.."

.

.

.

.

Adi was driving the car Abhijeet was seating at the passenger sat and Daya at the back seat..They were moving to pune...

Abhijeet asked "Adi ager is hospital mey kuch acha pata chale to aj hi admit..."

But was cut by "mujhe nahi hona admit!"

Adi replied instantly "per ek shart hey.."

"Kya hey?" the irritated reply came

"jo fazool ki batein ker rahe they aj Abhijeet se wo sab sochoge bhi nahi"

"tum..mera matlab tumhe.."

"tumhare Abhi ne pareshani mey ugal diya.."

Daya turned his gaze to Abhijeet who was looking outside..

Daya pressed his shoulder with "shart manjur hey"

after some moments Abhijeet noticed Daya keeping his head on the backrest of car and then again sitting straight.

He is doing this quite frequently. Adi also noticed the thing following Abhijeet's gaze.

"Daya kya hua.."

"wo kuch nahi sarr vari sa lag raha hey..to isliye..per jerking se dard ho raha hey..bas.."

Abhijeet murmured "to keh nahi sakte sahab"

Adi stopped the car..Abhijeet shifted to the back seat and the car started moving smoothly.

Daya without any words placed his head on Abhijeet's shoulder while wrapping his arm..

After a comfortable silence he initiated "boss..naraaj ho?" in a cute tone.

Abhijeet was still looking outside..so he left his arm and pulled his face towards himself "boss please"

Abhijeet turned with "nahi naraz kiu hounga..tumhe galat faimi hey" but he is showing his anger

"nahi..naraj nahi hote to mere baalo mey haath firate tumhe pata hey na tumhare goud mey aur kandhe mey sarr rakhne ke bad mujhe wo cahiye hota hey"

Abhijeet freed his arm and started ruffling his hairs but Daya hold his wrist and stopped "boss agey se nahi kahunga..mein tumhe hurt nahi kerna cahta tha..bas darr lag raha tha to nikal gaya..bolne se pehle kuch socha hi nahi.."

he sat straight and hanged down his head "sorry...Abhi pls gussa na ho na..tum gussa karoge to mein kisse kahunga apna darr..aab to thik se mana bhi nahi paunga..thak jata hu thori der mey hi..pls"

Abhijeet turned towards Daya and after side hugging him pulled his head on his shoulder and started caressing his hairs "agey se serf bolna nahi sochna bhi mat samjhe..warna agli bar nahi manunga"

Daya relaxly closed his eyes keeping his hand over Abhijeet's lap.

After some moments again "boss"

"hmm.."

"tum bureau kab se jaoge?"

"Daya tu akele gher mey.."

"tum jab bureau jaoge mey hospital jake Adi ke restroom mey baitha rahunga..fir tum bhi mujhe leke pareshan nahi hoge.."

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya continued "tum na kabhie duty mat chorna..kabhie bhi nahi"

Abhijeet's fingers stopped.. Daya silently pressed his palm.. He again started caressing the hairs..

"Abhi..hum na pune se laut ke beach pey jayenge.."

"thik hey.."

Abhijeet found Daya struggling to keep his eyes open and yawning frequently so asked "nend arahi hey?"

"ha per itni subha.."

before Abhijeet can reply Adi said "medicines ki effect hey tension mat lo…so jao..pahuch k utha denge"

Daya looked towards Abhi with "goud me so jau?"

Abhijeet sat comfortably then nodded. Daya lied down in sitting position keeping his head on Abhijeet's lap holding his leg tightly...and soon drifted in sleep.

Abhijeet still caressing his hairs "ajkal bahut sone laga hey .."

Adi nodded "normal hey..drowsy feel kerega..tired bhi jaldi hoga..to neend ayegi hi..aur acha hey bhi hey relax rehega.."

Abhijeet sighed..

after some moments Adi started the conversation "tumhe kabhie kuch alag nahi laga..itna bar gaya.."

Abhijeet shook his head "nahi..iss sar dard ka problem to Daya ko aise hi hey..aur asal mey filework dekh key hi sar dard hone lagta hey to ager kabhie hua bhi ho to meine aise hi soch liya..ha pichle do mahine se kehta tha breakfast nahi kerna hey..vomiting lagti hey subha..per mission agaya aur meine dhayan bhi nahi diya.."

Adi nodded "Daya ko khud bhi sayed pata nahi chala..ager do teen mahine pehle bhi..(he shrugged) aab to.."

"Adi ek baat batao..Agey aur bhi taqleef hogi?" Abhijeet asked starring lovingly at the sleeping face...

Adi looked at Abhijeet's expression through the rear view mirror he thought for a moment then answered as "filhal aj ke bareme socho..kal jo hoga jab hoga tab dekha jayega"

Abhijeet nodded..

They spend the rest of the journey in silence.

They reached the hospital and after waking up Daya they moved in.

The doctor after checking the report and after checking Daya called them to his cabin..

"dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet aap ki bhai ki diagnosis hi hua hey bahut late..to hum jyada hope nahi desakte apko.."

the flare of hope in Abhijeet's eyes seems to vanish again..the doctor continued "ager serf relief medication ki saath hum agey bare to humare pass maximum 6mnths hey.."

Aditya interrupted "per Rajesh relief medication.."

"Aditya serf pain ko control ker sakte hey hum..per agey ki jo jo effects hone wale hey..uska ilaj..." the doctor shook his head..

Abhijeet find back his voice "agey ki effects?"

"hmm..hemiplegia..yeah half body paralysis hone ki kaafi chances hey near future mey...mood swings aur vision pey effect hona bhi normal hey...aur ager effect aur faila to speech pey bhi.." he sighed..

Abhijeet also sat back helplessly.

After a long silence doctor continued "ha hum life span o thora bara jarur sakte hey...jisse ki yeah side effects bhi delay ho jaye"

Abhijeet bent forward doctor nodded assuringly "chemotherapy se"

Aditya was about to say something but before that Abhijeet asked in one breath "isse Daya thk ho sakta hey?koi problem to nahihey ismey?'

The doctor shook his head in no "dekhiye pehle to yeah baat clear kerna hey ki chemotherapy is unlikely to cure the tumor..it can only shrink or slow the growth.."

He sees the darkness coming back on the faces.. but as a doctor he had to continue "aur aab yeah..jo ki cancer ki last stage (Abhijeet's heart pinches) pey hey to medicine ki dose bhi high hone honge aur aksar aise cases mey dekha jata hey ki side effects are more than notable benefits.."

Adi asked in a low tone "per iss treatment se bhi to jyada se jyada 3-4 mahine hi bar sakta hey aise stage mey?"

Rajesh nodded "aur saath mey uske regular side effects ka to pata hi hey.."

Adi just looked towards Abhijeet while the he continued "reports ke mutabik blood count asehi kaam hey usper chemo dene se anemia aur nose bleeding jaise taqleef to common ho jate hey saath mey mood swings fatigue.."

Adi smiled "wo to aab bhi hey…saath mey thori vomiting ki complain bhi hey"

Abhijeet who was listening all this while fidgeting with his fingers now asked in a straight tone "doctor aur bhi kuch hey..right…"

Adi and the doctor exchanged glances… "jee…dekhiye brain humara pure body ko control kerta hey..aise mey uspey radiation deke ager hum cancer cells destroy kerte hey to normal cells pey bhi effect hone ki chances lagvag 90% hey..aur brain cell ki damage..aap samajh hi rahe hey.."

Abhijeet immediately stood up.. dr. Rajesh calmly continued "dekhiye as a doctor meine pros cons dono aap ke samne rakhe..aagey aap ki opinion jo hoga..pr ager personal opinion ki baat ho to I will not suggest this treatment..jitney din hey unn dino ko chain se gujarne dijiye.."

Abhijeet was somewhat lost.. "aap soch lijiye..ager aap raaji ho to hum pehla session next week arrange.."

Abhijeet nods unmindfully and moved out…

After coming out he found Daya standing at the door from his face it's clear that he had heard everything…

But before Abhijeet can say anything Daya moves out.

Abhijeet turns and found Adi still discussing something with Rajesh so moved out to search for Daya..

Found him standing near their car…

Abhijeet said in a soft voice "Daya.."

"Adi ajaye to sidha gher jana hey mujhe nahi kerwana wo sab.."

"thik hey hum wo bad mey sochenge"

"nahi..(Daya looked directly in Abhijeet's eyes) Abhi jitna din hey mujhe thik se jeena hey..kuch din jindegi mey jorne keliye itna sab sehne ki himmat nahi hey..sach kahu to dil.." he stopped turning away his gaze

Abhijeet patted his shoulder "bol..kya ata hey dil mey.."

"suna na tumne paralysis ki chances hey..dil to kehta hey aisa kuch ho to tabhie ajaye maut..Abhi maut se bahut bhayanak hoti hey maut ki wo intejar..wo bhi tab jab insaan apne payer pey khara bhi na ho paye.."

Abhijeet pressed his shoulder.

"Abhi pal pal maut ki intejer mey nahi jeena hey mujhe..speech problem..matlab mey apni baat bhi nahi keh paunga..yaar mein.."

he was panting..Abhijeet silently rubbed his back..after some minutes..he again started "Abhi iss sab ke liye bahut himmat cahiye hogi..mujhmey nahi hey..aur jitne din gujrenge bachi kuchi taqat bhi..Abhi pls iss ko to hona hi hey..mat talo ise..pls"

Abhijeet nodded.. Daya looked at his teary eyes and grabbed his palms "boss ek baat..manoge..gussa nahi hona..boss"

Abhijeet nodded.. "gussa nahi karoge na?"

Abhijeet patted his cheeks lightly "nahi karunga bol"

"Abhi..jab aise haalat mein ajayu na to meri jindegi ki koshish chor dena..boss tab mujhe.."

his voice choked.. Abhijeet didn't answered but only patted his back..

After some silent sooth passing between two Abhijeet cleared his throat and said in fresh tone "tujhe medicines bhi leni hey na..chal lunch ker ley?"

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet said "ruk tu mein Adi ko dekh k ata hu.."

he moved in..he was about to knock at the cabin door when he heard dr. Rajesh telling "Aditya tumhe to pata hi hey..bas kuch din..3mahina maximum fir dawai ka asar hi nahi hoga sardard pey..aur.."

"tab ki tab sochenge Rajesh..dr. Verma ne bhi Abhijeet ko iss bareme kuch nahi kaha tum bhi mat kaho..wo.."

"per tab.."

"tab to ek hi rasta hoga hume sedative pey rakhna.."

Abhijeet felt like someone is suffocating him..he didn't dare to hear anything more but rushed out..

.

.

Daya without looking at Abhijeet "kya boss kitna der ker diya lunch ki naam sunke bhookh lag gayi na.."

he turned..saw the colorless face of Abhijeet.

He shakes Abhijeet a little "Abhi..kya hua.."

Abhijeet closes his eyes tries to be normal but it is not easy to fool Daya in case of Abhijeet..

"Abhi batao mujhe kya hua?kuch kaha Adi ne..itne pareshan aur.."

Abhijeet suddenly hugged Daya..Daya can feel shiver in his body..he hugged him back patting his back "Abhi kya hua..abhie mein thik hu na..kuch nahi hua.."

Abhijeet only whispered "tujhe mein utni taqleef jhelne nahi dunga.."

"Abhiii.." but Abhijeet didn't answer..

.

.

after some moments he separated from the hug..wiped the tears "chal lunch kerne chalte hey.."

Daya studied his expressions carefully but left the topic for nw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Two months had passed its still tough to digest the news..

The attacks are also very less now and in the heart of heart Abhijeet had started hoping for some miracle..

ACP and Salunkhe were feeling more scared feeling the hope in Abhijeet's eyes..

ACP sir had the question in his mind "pata nahi jab yeah umid tut jayegi tab Abhijeet ka kya haal hoga.."

dr. Salunkhe also had the question as "pata nahi kaha se pal liya Abhijeet ne yeah umid..use bhi pata hey..iss umid ki koi wajoot nahi per..kaun man sakta hey ki uski jeene ki bajah cheen rahi hey usse..aise pal pal"

Daya had also noticed the flare of hope in his brother's eyes he had many times tried to make him understand "Abhi kiu jhuti umid pal rahe ho.."

But the only answer he got is "mujhe iss mamle mey baat nahi kerni"

Daya even asked Adi to speak with Abhijeet but Adi didn't had that much courage..

But Abhijeet's hope or say the hope is holding forcefully broke soon..

.

.

.

.

After a lot of argument with Daya Abhijeet used to go to bureau but still not daily whenever some important case is there or else mostly he used to do the filework..

So that day Abhijeet was in the kitchen making the breakfast as that day he had to move to bureau..

He was busy in making soup when he heard his phone ringer "ha Adi bolo" he received the call.

"Abhijeet aj mujhe hospital nahi jana hey..tum bureau jaoge tab Daya.."

but the words remain incomplete as they both heard a scream with "Abhi...ahh..Abhiii..."

Abhijeet rushed to Daya's room.

Abhijeet found Daya sitting on the floor grabbing his head in his palms.

Abhijeet sat beside him "Daya kya hua..fir se dard horaha hey?aja chal bed pey let..mein Adi ko.."

but he stopped seeing Daya's condition..

He tried to help Daya to get up but Daya clutched his shirt with "Abhi..bahut dard..waisa nahi..nahi..please..abhi.."

Abhijeet wrapped him in his arms and called Adi with "Adi tum jaldise gher ajao Daya ki haalat bahut khrab lag rahi hey..please.."

Adi reached there in 10 minutes and they both laid Daya on the bed..

Who was continuously jerking his head and while crying in pain..

Abhijeet was crying silently..Adi seeing the scenario says "Abhijeet tum ambulance ko call ker lo..aur pls bahar jao..tum"

Daya cut him "nahi Abhi..Abhi.."

Abhijeet who was sitting beside Daya wrapped him "ha ha nahi jata mein..tu thora shant ho ja..please nahi jata"

Daya cannot control the pain and was beating his leg and hand.. Adi said after giving the injection and calling the ambulance "Abhijeet injection se effect.."

Daya was tired enough now crying and clutching Abhijeet "Abhi..aur nahi hota..Abhi aur nahi..ahh.."

his body started having jerks and he in pain now trying to freed himself from Abhijeet..and unable to do so started punching hard.. "bahut dard..choro..choro.."

Abhijeet's tears didn't allow any voice to come up from his throat and Daya slowly turned unconscious murmuring "zeher dey..do..aur nahi..hota.."

the ambulance arrived..its siren gave the warning of the coming pain n harts

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**So now agey thora aur rulangi fir..twist. I hope this chap is not much boring..waise iss chap mey na twist ka hint chupa hua hey..ooopppsss. chup ho jati hu..warna ugal dungi..**

**Honey this long update is especially for u..waise k baat puche..aapki mood dekh k lag raha hey koi bari baat hey…is it?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

Good guesses haainnn…!

**GD Bhai **itna sab kuch k bad serf dream…Na babah Na...mar khani hey kya…and glad to get ur review... I thought u r bored so left the story

**Abhirikafan, bint e abid, guest **dekhte hey aap ki guess sahi hey yeah nahi..

**Honey **ha aashi ne ek shreya-abhi story req kithi...I will only be able to write an os on it…aur news baata Dena ha jaldi jaldi…

**Cid lover **iss bar happy nahi ho payega dear

**Jyoti **meine nahi mere reviewer ne bola tha boring

**Dayadiva **true didi...kabhie kabhie jindegi maut se battar ban jati hey

**Story: **

After reaching hospital Daya was rushed in hospital and Adi too entered...ACP sir was already informed so he accompanied by Salunkhe sir reached the hospital and joint Abhijeet in the corridor who was looking blankly at the emergency door.

ACP sir sat beside Abhijeet and softly called "Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet didn't look at him but answer as "kal bhi thik tha bilkul..Subha aj uthke bhi jid kiya use soup bagera nahi cahiye..Fir..sir bahut dard ho raha tha..sir kuch hoga to nahi na Daya ko.."

ACP sir and dr. Salunkhe exchanged glances..ACP pressed Abhijeet's shoulder Abhijeet looked at ACP "sir bahut dard ho raha tha Daya ko..dusre attacks se jyada..bahut ro raha tha wo..injection se bhi kam nahi hua..fir rote rote behosh ho gaya.."

ACP sir nodded "kuch nahi hoga..tum..tum samhalo khud ko..use tumhari jarurat hogi na.."

Abhijeet nodded and looked towards dr. Salunkhe "dctr saab use aur kitni taqleef hogi.."

dr Salunkhe just sat beside him and patted his shoulder silently..he doesn't know what to say..

.

.

.

.

After long two hours Adi and dr. Verma came out of the emergency..

Abhijeet rushed towards them but looking at the facial expression of Adi only managed with "doctor..Daya.."

dr. Verma looked at Adi then said in a calm tone "he is out of danger..(a relief expression came over the oldie duo but Abhijeet was still scared he can see something painful in Adi's eyes..the dctr continued) but.."

Abhijeet instantly "but kya dctr..abhie to kaha apne ki wo thik hey fir kya.."

the seniors exchanged glances.. Adi took the charge as "Abhijeet filhal uski jaan ko khatra nahi hey per iss attack ke bajase.."

"attack ke bajase kya..bolo na.."

"Daya had got a paralytic attack"

Abhijeet looked at Adi

Adi felt like there's no blinking in those eyes.. Dr. Verma started "dekhiye aise cases mey.." dr. Salunkhe and ACP sir also had tears but the old dctr managed to ask "paralysis matlab..kitne.."

"unki right side paralysis ho chuki hey"

and dr. Verma after some more consoling lines left from there..

Adi was standing silently..

The oldie duo was also in a shock phase but soon realized that Abhijeet is not reacting..ACP sir turned towards Abhijeet who was standing at his place like a statue..

"Abhijeet.."

Abhijeet turned towards ACP then silently moved out..

ACP sir tried to stop him but he moved out completely..

Dr. Salunkhe said in a scared tone "boss..wo.."

Adi answered "sir mein dekhta hu.."

and moved out.

He found Abhijeet moving on the road but actually he is not looking in senses completly.. Adi murmured "agey kaise samhal payega yeah.." he moved forward silently grabbed Abhijeet by arms who still didn't answer anything took a cab and moved to home..

.

After reaching home Abhijeet sat down on the sofa and was still silent.. Adi sat after pulling a chair in front of him

"agey aur bhi taqleef hogi use"

Abhijeet's body jerked

"already medicines ney effect kerna kam ker diya hey..aab to chal fir bhi.."

Abhijeet cried out loud..Adi sighed and moved out of the scene

after near about half an hour listening the crying voice lower down Adi came back with a glass of water handed it over to Abhijeet who hold the glass but again burst out..

Adi silently sat down with "shaam tak jitna rona hey rolo..shaam ko hosh ayega Daya ko tab nahi rona hey..kiuki ager tab tum yeauhi rote rahe to jo taqleef use bad mey milne wali hey wo abhie.."

Abhijeet looked up.. "Adi wo bahut tut jayega yaar.."

Adi just looked down silently..

.

.

.

.

After some more time of consoling each other and making Abhijeet eat something forcefully they both made their way to hospital..ACP sir and dr. Salunkhe was still there.

Dr. Salunkhe asked "Abhijeet tum.."

"mein thik hu dctr saab"

and then only the nurse came out informing patient is getting conscious and dr. Verma went in asking Adi and Abhijeet to accompany him.

Before entering the room Adi started "Abhijeet Daya sayed bahut gussa dikhayega..wo khud ko kamjor mehsus karega to.."

"hmm pata hey waise bhi jitna dard use sehna par raha hey ager thora gussa ker lene se wo kam ho jaye to jitna cahe ker ley" and they both entered.

Daya was coming back to conscious while mumbling "Abhi..Abh.."

Abhijeet hold his left hand securely and rubbed his forehead softly calling "Daya.."

Daya opened his eyes and looked around.. ACP sir and dr. Salunkhe were also at the door..

Dr. Verma was checking his BP and pulse so Abhijeet left his hand and come to the other side.

Daya tried to grab Abhijeet's hand but now felt he can't move his right hand..

"yeah..mera..haath..dctr..Adi..Abhi..dekho na..haath..hil..hilta nahi..Abhi.."

Abhijeet on the signal of dr. Verma sat beside him and smoothly pulled him up in a hug "Daya..dekh please.."

but Daya with his other hand tried to jerk him with "nahi..mujhe ais..se nahi rehna.. mein apahij.."

Abhijeet hold his other hand "nahi Daya..aisa kuch.."

but Daya was actually not listening "mujhe apahij banke nahi jeena..mujhe aise bojh banke..nahi hoga mujse yeah..choro tum..choro..jao..jao yeaha se..nahi.."

Abhijeet forcefully wrapped him and Daya although telling him to go placed his head on Abhijeet's chest and was pushing him "aise mein..Abhi.." and broke down in crying..

Abhijeet look up at the doctors..and Adi said "Daya pls dekho aise royoge to hum tumhe hospital mey hi rakh denge.."

Daya clutched Abhijeet's shirt tightly with his free hand "mujhe nahi jana hey gher..gher jaounga to..aab to mein kuch ker bhi nahi paunga..mujhe bojh nahi banna Abhi pey.."

the last line really shocked all..

Abhijeet was about to react loud on that when Adi signaled him to keep his calm..

Abhijeet felt the helplessness of his brother who was still crying hiding his face in his chest..

He started caressing his hairs and started in a soft tone "mera Daya kabhie bojh ban sakta hey mujhpey?"

Daya looked up.. "Abhi aab mein kuch nahi ker payunga..chal nahi paunga..(he was explaining like a kid who was being just beaten for a reason explains that he is innocent...Abhijeet was nodding in no while with one hand patting his back another caressing his hairs…) khud kha bhi nahi payunga..tum tum pey bahut..bahut.."

"chup…chup ho ja please bacha.."

Daya again hides his face..Abhijeet in the most loving voice continues "mera bhai kabhie mujhpey bojh nahi ho sakta samjha tu..aur agey se kabhie khud ko yeah lachar apahij kaha na to agey se baat bhi nahi karunga.."

he gulped down his tears looked at the teary faces of his seniors and continued "nahi kehga na?"

Daya nodded in no after some moments "Abhi.."

"hmm"

"aise aur kitne din?"

Abhijeet sighed painfully..ACP sir left the room immediately and dr. Salunkhe followed him.

Adi came near to them with "Daya yeah sab batein karoge na to tumhare Abhi ko abhie bapas vej dunga..acha chalo leto abhie.."

Daya nodded in no "nahi abhie nahi"

"per.."

Abhijeet signaled him to stop and said in a soft tone "aise thak jayega na tu..to chal thora let ja..mein yeahi baithta hu..fir baatein kerenge bahut sari"

Daya nodded

dr. Verma who was checking the reports till now nodded to Abhijeet in approval and moved out..

Adi shook his head and helped Abhijeet in lying down Daya..who after lying "Abhi tum yeaha baitho.." signaling him beside his pillow..

Abhijeet sat there and Daya tried to shift his head in his lap..

Abhijeet helped him then started caressing his hairs

Daya was staring at blank..

Adi came near and said in a low voice "Abhijeet Daya bahut stress le raha hey..yeah thik nahi..mein use sedative de deta hu.."

Abhijeet nodded in no "nahi Adi fir uth ke bhi yeahi sab sochega..tum rehno do..mein sula dunga..pehle iski dimaag ko kahi aur lagana hey.."

Adi nodded..

"ACP sir bahar gaye jara dekhna..sir ko aur doctor saab ko bhi bahut taqleef horahi hogi..unka beta.."

Adi pressed his shoulder "firse rone mat baith jana..mein dekhta hu"

Adi left and Abhijeet turned to Daya "Daya.."

"hmm..kuch kaha tumne?"

"ha..nahi..kuch nahi..wo.."

"wo..."

"bas purani baatein.."

Abhijeet brought a smile on his face "acha kaunsi baatein?"

"haa..woh..kuch nahi"

Abhijeet sighed Daya does not seem interested in anything.

He started again "tujhe yaad hey pehle tu mujse kitna daant khata tha..per sahab per koi asar hi nahi hota tha"

Daya smiled "hmm..mujhe tumhari daant ka bura hi nahi lagta tha..aur tumse darr bhi nahi lagta tha.."

"hmm janab to ulta mujhe hi tips dete they.."

Daya nodded like a amused child "ha tumhe yaad hey meine tumhe kaha tha sir aap muskurate hue ache lagte hey..aur tumne to bache ki mehnat ko bekar hi kar diya..aur bhi gussa ho ke mujhe file thama diya..huh"

Abhijeet felt a pinch in his heart..but covered it with "jee nahi..mein na gher jake sishe ki samne muskura muskura k dekha uss din ki sahab ne kitna sach bola.."

Daya excitedly asked "sach..tumne aisa kiya tha..?" he started laughing..

He didn't notice his seniors and Adi standing at the room door enjoying his laughter with teary eyes.

Abhijeet noticed them but on ACP sir's signal ignored it..and carried on

"hmm..aur to aur tab pura team mujse darte they aur janab ko yaad hey wo mujhe kaise daant dete they?"

Daya answered cutely "to kya kerta..tumhe khud ka dhyan rakhna hi nahi ata..kandhye pey acid gir gaya per janab hospital se chutte hi bureau padhar gaye.."

Abhijeet smiled.

Daya continued "aur daant mat nikalo..tumhe abb bhi nahi ata apna dhyan rakhna..mujse to kitna kuch kehto ho aur khud.."

he suddenly stopped starring at Abhijeet's face..

"kya hua?"

"Abhi mere bad tum apna dhyan rakhoge na?haan?duty choroge to nahi..aur kabhie kamjor mat parna..tum.."

Abhijeet patted his cheeks lightly "fir se woh sab baatein..mein baat nahi karunga to acha lagega?"

Daya nodded in no, wrapped his left hand around his waist "uhun..nahi kahunga kuch.."

Abhijeet continued ruffling his hairs

"Abhi.."

"hmm.."

"tumhe yaad hey pehli bar kab meine aise tumhare goud mey sarr rakh ke soya tha?"

"ha yaad hey..sahab apne gher mey pare bukhar se tarap rahe they..koi khabar nahi tha.."

"tumhe pata hey jab tum aye they mein to hosh mey bhi nahi tha anjane mey hi tumhare goud mey..per bahut acha laga tha..jaise ki koi hey mere liye..meri jimmedari uthane ke liye..aur tab se itni bhari bharkam jimmedari utha rahe ho tum.."

Abhijeet replied in a smiley tone "aur yeahi jimmedari meri taqat bhi hey samjha tu.."

"per aab to meri hi haato mein.." he looked towards his right arm.. And said in a painfull whisper "nahi aab haato mein taqat hey aur nahi apne payer pey khare hone ki.."

Abhijeet grabbed his hand..

"kisne kaha taqat nahi hey?mujhe iss haat ki power se taqat nahi milti..iss haat ne jo mujhe aj tak mushkil mey smhala hey na usse taqat milti hey..iski saath se..aab nahi dega kya mera saath?dega na?"

"hmm" Daya closed his eyes with a smile..

They continued their chit-chat..and Daya being weak and tired unknowingly slept..

Abhijeet gently placed back his head on the pillow and moved out.

He found his seniors sitting on the bench..he silently stood there for sometime then says "sir raat ho chuki hey aap log gher jayiye.."

"per Abhijeet.."

"sir..please,aap logo ko kal bureau bhi jana hey na.."

ACP sir looked at his right hand's face carefully.. "kis taqat ke bal pey chal raha hey yeah..itna kuch kaise daba leta hey apne ander?"

Abhijeet felt the question in the gaze..gave a painfull smile "sir mujhe to thik rehna hi hey na..dekha na apne tut chuka hey wo..ager mein uske samne rone baith gaya yeah khud ko kamjor ker liya to..nahi sir abhie hey mera Daya mere pass.."

he took a deep breath "doctor saab aap log gher jayiye..kal Daya se milne humare gher ajaiyega..use bhi acha.."

dr. Salunkhe and ACP was looking at him shockingly uttered "per beta use gher tum.."

"doctor ager kahe ki medical basis pey khatra nahi hey to mein use gher shift karunga.."

"per Abhijeet.."

"sir please.." his voice is too determined signaling that he will not hear any further arguments for this..

The oldie duo nodded and both moved out after glancing once more in the room.

Abhijeet made his way to Adi's cabin

.

.

"Abhijeet per tum baat ko samjho.."

"samjhne ke liye hi to puch raha hu..medical basis pey koi khatra hey?"

"nahi per.."

"per kya?"

"dekho wo abhie bahut weak hey aur.."

"aur?"

"uske agey ki attacks bhi bahut jyada..yaar tum dekh nahi paoge..bahut taqleef"

"jo taqleef mere bhai ko sehna hey serf mein use dekh bhi na pau soch k use hospital mey chor jau?yeaha bhi to koi ilaaj nahi ho sakta na..bas sedative pey rakhna start karoge..tumhe pata hey Adi use aise hospital chor jaunga to uske dimaag mey kya ayega..ki sach mey wo bojh ban chuka hey isiliye.." he shook his head with "nahi adi..mujhe pata hey tum kahoge attack ayega to gher pey uska ilaj nahi kera ja sakta..per sach kaho..kya ilaaj hey yeaha bhi? Serf injection se sulana hi to..aur rahi baat injection dene ki aur jarurat parne per oxygen..(he took a deep breath) uske liye koi male nurse yeah attendant vejna ho to mein doctor se baat kerke wo arrange ker lunga.."

Adi was silently looking towards Abhijeet..pressed his shoulder "mein dr. Verma se baat kerta hu..aur mujhe nahi lagta tumhare pass rehga to sedative ki jarurat paregi use..khair filhal koi nurse bagera ki jarurat nahi hogi..kiuki attacks ane pey doctors ki assistance ke liye use hospital lana hi hoga..per ha..iski bad ager severe attack aye to tumhe yeah jid chorni hogi..thik?"

Abhijeet nodded..

Adi left..

Abhijeet sat down on a chair.. "kaise sahega Daya aur bhi taqleef..wo pehle se hi dara hua tha aur iske bad to..use to ek din bhi gher pey baithe rehna pasand nahi..jab se bureau se chutti hui hey roj boss beach pey chalo..yeaha chalo woha chalo kerta rehta hey..aj taq ek din bhi araam kerne ko kaho to mauka milte hi sahab nikal parte hey..gher mey bore ho jata hu na Abhi..huh..aab kaise reh payega mera bacha ek kamre mey atak k?gher ley jane ki jid to ker diya per ager bureau jana para mujhe to..aab to wo khud se..akela kise chor k jaunga..per ager gher na le jau to sahab ki dimaag mey firse wohi sab.."

Adi came back and found him lost in thoughts patted his shoulder "haa..baat ho gayi?"

"nahi dr. Verma round pey hey..kya soch rahe they?"

"yeahi ki mein jab bureau jaunga to Daya..aab to wo thik se kuch ker bhi nahi payega.."

"isiliye to.."

"per Adi bina kisi baat ki uske dimaag mey ane laga hey ki wo mujh pey bon gaya hey..aise mey ager gher na le jau to aur baith jayega baat uski dimaag mey..aur kahi iss bojh se mukti dilane ki chakkar mey wo..uski nature se bakif ho na tum..khud ko nuksaan pahuchane mey mahir hey sahab.."

Adi nods "acha ek baat ho sakta hey.."

"kya?"

"jab tum bureau jaoge tab mein free hu to mein chala jaunga yeah koi attendant.."

Abhijeet's face clearly shows a relief.. "mein aab bureau kam hi jaunga..bas file le ana hey aur submit kerna hey..crime spot pey filhal nahi jaunga..thanks Adi"

"arey aab thanks kiu..aur tum aram se spot pey.."

"nahi yaar..thora late hone pey bhi pareshan ho jata hey..lautte hey bahut gussa kerta hey.."

"per duty.."

Abhijeet looked lost "yeah duty hota kya mere pass wo pagal na hota to.."

Adi sighed..

.

.

.

.

Next morning Daya woke up and looked around and found himself at home...he in hurry tried to get up then realized that he can't do it now so easily and alone.

He sighed and closed his eyes...

He felt someone's presence in the room.

He didn't open his eyes until he felt a soft hand over his forehead.

He opened his teary eyes... Abhijeet sat beside him and rubbed his tears while nodding in no.

Daya gave a teary smile with "mujhe baithna hey.."

Abhijeet nodded. Helped him in sitting and then settled his hairs with "aab mere bache ko fresh hona hey fir.."

Daya clutched his wrist with "tum bureau jaoge na?"

Abhijeet nodded with "aj nahi..jana hey..per chinta mat kar chor nahi raha hu bureau..teri kaami bhi to puri kerni hey na.."

Daya smiled "chalo aab fresh hojate hey..bhukh lagi hey tumhare bache ko.."

.

.

.

.

With lot of effort Daya adjusted slowly in his new life style..Abhijeet handled both his duty well but mostly he used to spend time with Daya.

But Daya's pain is increasing day by day and Abhijeet's patience wall is breaking day by day..

.

.

Daya's cry and begging for death even haunt him in nightmares..now a day's Daya get tired even in speaking for five minutes..and his mood swings are its peak.

.

.

.

That day Daya was not feeling well and so his mood was also..!

Abhijeet was trying with a glass of milk from nearly 15minutes..now a days he can't gulp down at one go and moreover he was not in a mood to take anything that day!

"Daya pee ley na..kya hua tab se keh raha hu..thora.."

"kaha na nahi peena..jao na tum..nahi cahiye mujhe kuch jao.."

"kiu jid.." his phone rang and he attended the call with "jee sir.."

after hearing something from other side "per sir..jee sir..nahi aise to thik hi hey..ha..kab ana hey..jee sir.."

he disconnected the call and thought for a moment then called Adi "ha Adi..aj duty hey tumhara.."

"acha hey..wo kya hey aj mujhe bureau jana hey..DCP sir ane wale hey other higher officials bhi ane wale hey to meeting mey mujhe present rehna hey..late bhi hojayega sayed..tum.."

and after confirming he cut the call and turned to Daya to find him sitting like a grumpy kid.

He sat near him and Daya forwarded his hand for the milk glass..

Abhijeet gave him the glass with "naraaj ho gaya mera bhai?"

Daya nodded in no.. Abhijeet took away the glass "arey meeting hey na..to..mein jaldi ane ki koshish karunga pakka.."

Daya nodded.

Abhijeet smiled..looked at the clock.. Daya said "tum jao..ready ho jao..late ho jayega.."

Abhijeet looked towards Daya...then nodded..

He was not feeling good..

Daya called from behind "Abhi.."

Abhijeet turned "jaldi laut ayoge na?"

Abhijeet came near him with his tone "Daya kya hua?"

"kuch nahi..Abhi tum jyada der mat karna..bahut darr lag raha hey.."

Abhijeet cupped his face "Daya kya hua haan kya darr lag raha hey tujhe? Adi ajayega na..akela nahi rehna hey tujhe"

"nahi wo..mein..aisa lag raha hey tumhe aur dekh hi nahi paunga..Abhi tum tum jaldi.."

Abhijeet hugged Daya who clutched his t-shirt tightly

"please Abhi.."

"Daya aisa kiu keh raha hey..kuch nahi hoga..acha acha..ruk nahi jata mein kahi.."

Daya didn't leave him..

But says "nahi woha sab..per tum jaldi ajaoge na?"

the doorbell rang..Daya left him Abhijeet opened the door and entered with Adi.

"tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho.."

"nahi..kuch nahi..Adi tum Daya ki saath hi rehna aur kuch bhi ho to turant call kerna mujhe..kuch bhi..ok"

Adi nodded.. Abhijeet got ready and moved to Daya's room "Daya mein jau?"

Daya nodded avoiding eye contact.. Abhijeet pulled up his face "aise karega to nahi ja paunga na.."

Daya smiled "jao tum..per jaldi.."

"ha jaldi ajaunga..bahut jaldi..aur thora bhi kuch lage na to phone kerna thik.."

Daya nodded.. Abhijeet after patting his cheeks gave a soft kiss on his forehead and moved out of the room.

Adi followed to close the door "Adi koi bhi prob ho to call kerna yeah nahi ki choti baat hey yeah aur kuch...Daya ager uncomfortable feel kre yeah kuch bhi to call kerna.."

"ha..ha karunga tum relax hoke jao.."

Abhijeet nodded and moved out..May b last time with a smiling face?

**A/n: **guys pls review…


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed

**Honey **I know it's the adopted girl Shreya..But still ek chota sa os hi ho sakta hey..kiuki Abhijeet centric kuch bhi koshish karu to **abhirikafan** yeah **krittika** didis ka help lena parta hey so long story hona mushkil hey…aur koi idea bhi nahi hey mere pass…ata hi nahi…!

Now here is the next part

**Story: **

Abhijeet was physically present in the meeting but mentally he is feeling disturbed.. ACP sir can understand his condition well but is helpless.

DIG DCP and a HQ officer is explaining something with the help of projector when a phone ringer disturbed the silence of the room..

Abhijeet pulled out his phone and seeing the caller ID tension covers his face.

An authorative voice demanded "senior inspector Abhijeet you should have kept your phone silent is.."

but Abhijeet just cut him off with "sorry sir..and please excuse me"

he moved out hurriedly spreading tension over to ACP sir.

"ha Adi bolo.."

"Abhijeet tum abhie k abhie hospital pahuch sakte ho?"

"hospital..Daya..thik thik to hey na Daya.." he asked hurriedly feeling the tension taking its grip over his brain

"tum ajao..bas..jitna jaldi.."

"Adi Daya..matlab mein use dekh to paunga na jake.."

Abhijeet himself didn't understood that hw he can ask something like this and Adi was too shocked to answer for a while then managed to answer "he is alive"

Abhijeet sighed..a big sigh of relief passed out..

"mein ata hu..abhie"

he cut the call..

And he totally forgot to inform any one and just moved out...

He was driving to the hospital his mind is having

"mere muh se yeah kaise nikal gaya..per Adi ne aise kiu bulaya..mujhe ana hi nahi cahiye tha..Daya kaise keh raha tha..mein ACP sir se keh sakta tha na.."

he reached hospital and directly went to reception with "jee wo ek patient.."

he felt a touch over his shoulder and turned Adi was standing there..his face frightened Abhijeet more "Adi..."

"chalo.."

Abhijeet's mind is having such an untold fear that he didn't dare to ask anything just followed..

He met dr. Verma on the way who started as "mr. Abhijeet.."

but stopped seeing Abhijeet's face.. "aap pehle mil lijiye apne bhai se fir mere cabin mey ayiye..apse baat kerni hey patient ki condition ki bareme.."

Abhijeet felt an extreme relief..he still now can't feel his limbs now can still feel that yes he is alive..

Dr. Verma left..

Adi pressed his shoulder and signaled to a room "jao..per batein jyada mat kerna..Daya baat kerna cahe to chup kerwa dena..waise bhi pura hosh mey to nahi hey..aur rona mat bilkul.."

Abhijeet took some deep breaths made him a bit normal and moved in. he comes near the bed where his life is lying with closed eyes.

Abhijeet patted his forehead slowly..Daya with some effort opened his eyes look at the blurred image of his Abhi for some moments then gave a faint smile whispered "a..ab..bhi.."

Abhijeet nodded "ha Daya.."

"gh..gher.. ja..na h..ey" he breathed heavily.

Abhijeet caressed his hairs "ha hum jayenge gher..tu thora thik ho ja fir chalenge.."

"n..ah..I aa..bh..ie ye..ah..a na..h..I g..he..r m..ey m..ar..na"

"chup..firse wohi sab..mana kiya hey na"

Daya closed his eyes..a tear rolled down from the corner of his eyes lost in his hairs..

Abhijeet wiped away the tears.. "bahut dard horaha hey na tujhe?" Daya looked towards him and the teary face of his brother made tears well up in his eyes again..

Daya tried to nod in no.. "mein baat kerta hu..permission denge to gher le jayenge thik hey.."

an innocent smile lit up his face..Abhijeet gave a soft kiss on his forehead while wiping away his own tears "chal aab ankh band ker..soja chup kerke.."

Daya obeyed with a smiley face.. Abhijeet caressed his hairs for sometimes then after confirming that Daya had entered his dreamless sleep

Abhijeet was still starring at the face lovingly..he touched Daya's left-hand and slowly rubbed it "bahut dard hota hey na tujhe..meine wada kiya tha ki tujhe har taqleef se bachaunga..per nahi ker paya..maaf ker dey pls..pata nahi kya dushmani hey uss uperwale ki kiitni taqleef..ayur kitna sehega mera bacha..pls bhagwan..aab bas kijiye.."

Abhijeet himself shivered "kya bol raha hu mein..khud ane Daya ki maut cah raha hu..mein.."

He jerked his head..he was about to rush out..when he felt a soft grip..Daya hold his hand in sleep and moaned in a low voice..

Abhijeet slowly removed the grip and patted his forehead "soja Daya..abhie kam ho jayega."

Daya moved in a deep slumber..Abhijeet took deep breath and wiped his tears and nods looking at Daya and moved out

Adi was waiting outside greeted him with "mil liya?"

"Hmm..."

"Chalo Dr. Verma wait ker rahe honge..."

They both moved to Dr. Verma's cabin after seating the first thing Abhijeet told is "doctor Daya gher jana cahta hey...is it possible?"

Adi reacted immediately as "pagal ho gaye ho tum.."

dr. Verma cut him off as "nah dr. Aditya he is right.. Dekhiye Mr. Abhijeet meine apko isliye bulaya hey kiuki now actually we don't have any hope.."

Abhijeet didn't react but was listening carefully..

Dr. Verma cleared his throat with "aap samajh rahe hey na?"

"jee doctor.."

dr. Verma exchanged glances with Adi..he is dealing with this man from past few months but had never seen this calm personality he had always seen a worried tensed elder brother ready to do anything for his brother..but..

Adi is also looking at Abhijeet carefully..

Dr. Verma continued "unhe aj ek severe attack aya..and after that..(he paused still judging the silence of Abhijeet who is now looking directly in his eyes..) he is not responding to any pain relief.."

Abhijeet sighed..

"aab hum serf unhe sedative pey rakh sakte hey..woh bhi high dose ki..aur waise bhi wo puri tarah se hosh mey nahi hey..he is in semi consciousous state..and I think I should warn u this is.." he stopped Abhijeet is still looking in his eyes..

Abhijeet asked in a cold tone "doctor aur kitni taqleef hogi Daya ko?" although the tone is cold he cannot hide the fear..

Dr. Verma said in a bit hesitating way "baat kerne mey to asehi unhe taqleef ho rahi hey..kiuki breathing trouble bhi hey..ager dysphasia ki taur tak pahuch jaye to hume oxygen ki..aur dard bhi barega..sedative ki yeah dose bhi.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes for a moment.

Dr. Verma completes his words with "aur jitne mahine hey serf taqleef ki hi hey"

Abhijeet opened his eyes with "gher le jana possible hoga?"

"ager patient yeah cahte hey to I think that's better per aap ko kisi bhi emergency ke liye tayar aur mentally strong rehna hoga.."

Abhijeet nodded with "jee aap discharge papers ready kijiye.."

he left the room..Adi also came out.. Abhijeet was sitting on a chair outside.. Adi sat beside silently

"Daya purani photo dekhna cah raha tha to hum dono albums dekh rahe they..team ki..tum dono ki..wo mujhe qissa suna raha tha photos ki achanaq.."

Abhijeet was silent..he seems to be lost in some other world..

His phone started ringing but he was far away to listen it..

Adi jerked him "Abhijeet tumhara phone.."

Abhijeet took out the phone and silently answered as "sorry sir wo Adi ka phone agaya tha..Daya.."

"ha sir hospital mey hi hu..per gher jarahe hey.."

"aab aur kaisa hoga sir..thik to nahi hey..jee"

and he cut the call..

An ward boy informed that everything is ready for discharge and Abhijeet moved for further formalities with "Adi tum chal sakoge filhal gher?jara medicine bagera dikha doge?"

Adi barely managed to nod..

Adi is feeling a scare.. "itna shant..ek bar rona to dur pareshan tak nahi hua..kya Abhijeet ke liye Daya aab sach mey..nahi nahi kya soch raha hu mein..per..fir..itni khamoshi..aur uski ankhe..jo ankhe har waqt bolti hey wo bhi itni chup si..jaise yeah Abhijeet nahi koi robot ho..kahi iske dimaag mey kuch..nahi jab tak Daya hey yeah waisa kuch nahi sochega..fir.."

but his chain of thought break with a nurse calling him as "dr. Aditya ambulance ready hey..senior inspector Abhijeet aapko bula rahe hey.."

Adi nodded and left with an unknown scare in heart

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**Are u all also feeling the scare…? So just wait …dill thame ke baithna ha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**

Thanks to all who reviewed **GD bhai **death to hona hi hey..pr kuch to uss mey bhi baat hogi…

**Guest **im sorry to bore u again…may b u will b super bored by this chap…

Now here is the next part

**Story: **

Daya was sleeping peacefully and Abhijeet was seating beside him soothing his hairs...although nothing is clearly visible in that zero watt lamp Abhijeet is starring hard at Daya's face...

Adi came in with "Abhijeet..."

"Hmm..."

"Raat ho chuki hey..kuch kha.."

"tum dinner kerlo..aur so jao jake..guest room mey sayed ek set night dress hoga.."

"tum nahi khaoge.."

Abhijeet still now hadn't turned his gaze now looked up "ha..Daya uth jaye to ise kuch khilake.."

"Daya ka pata hey na tumhe..do teen chamach soup piega jyada se jyada..per tum aise bimar par jaoge..fir Daya.."

"jitna bhi khaye khalega fir mein bhi kha lunga..fiqar mat karo tum jao.."

Adi sighed..showed him a strip of medicine.. "isse ek goli Daya ki khane mey mila dena..nind ki dawa hey..araam se soyega.."

and left..

Abhijeet turned back to his job..

After about an hour Daya opened his eyes Abhijeet turned on the light..

Daya looked around "hu..m gh..e..rr ag..a..ye Ab...hi th..nk u bo.."

"bas bas..ho gaya thanks..acha chal abb thora ruk mein ata hu tera soup leke.."

"so..up na..h..i pe..e..na.."

"to kya khayega mera bhai?"

"wo tt..um kh..i..ch..ri ba..na..te th..ey na m..m..ein bi..m..a..r h..o..to wo kh..a..na h..ey"

"thik hey tu aram ker mey lata hu..thik hey?"

Daya gave an weak smile and closed his eyes.. Abhijeet moved out and found Adi sitting at the lounge..

"tum soye nahi.."

"nahi..tum kaha jarahe ho?"

"kitchen mey..bahut din bad Daya ne kuch khane ko manga.."

Adi was studying Abhijeet's expression carefully rather the expressionless face...Abhijeet noticed it but ignored with "tum thori der uske pass baithoge?"

Adi nodded and moved in..

Daya sensing someone sitting beside him opened his eyes..

"A..di.." he tried to sit up.. Adi stopped him "bas bas..lete raho chup chap..(seeing Daya's expression) kuch kehna hey.."

Daya signaled yes.. "let kar bolo.."

"wo.. Ab..h..i" he took some deep breaths and continued "tum ek wa..wa..da kar...oge (Adi nodded) Ab..hi ka kha..yal use du..ty cho..rne mat de..na w..o ba..h..ut tut jay..e..ga sam..h..al le..na us..ki an..der se je..ene ki um..id kho..ne mat dena.. use sa..mj..ha..na me..in us..ki naj..ro se ujha..l hu p..er us..ke an..der hu.. Ab..hi ko tu..m kho..ne mat de..na Adi pro..mise. Wo ba..hut gu..s..sa hoga jn..te ho..na to..uch m..ee not ban ja..ta hey tum..he pa..ta hey na (a teary smile came to Adi's lips) kh..a..na pe..en..a ch..or k ba..ith jay...ega me..re na..am leke bla..c..km..ail ker..na aur u..se ru..la de..na ya..ar wo ro..ta na..hi ai..se gh..ut ghu..t k mar ja..ye..ga wo pr.. ...mise karo (Adi nodded while rubbing his arm) dh..ya...n rak..kho...ge na"

Adi whispered "promise..tumhare Abhi ka bahut dhyan rakhunga.. kuch nahi hoga use"

Daya smiled a relief came over his face

.

.

.

.

.

Two days has passed Daya's pain had turned unbearable now..He was not having a wink of peaceful sleep even after high dose of sedatives

that evening Adi gave him a quite high dose injection but he was still grimacing in and moaning in pain.. Abhijeet was sitting beside him when Daya woke up with "ahh.. Abbhi.. Adi ..ko.. Ahh injec..in..jcti..on.. so..na h..ey.. da..rd.. ahh.. Abhi.."

Abhijeet patted his head "ha Daya haan thora chup ho ja..abhie thik ho jayega..bas.."

he turned to Adi who sighed "aur nahi de sakte asehi heart beat irregular hey.."

Abhijeet looked at Adi for some moments.. Adi can't stand that gaze moved out silently..

Abhijeet turned to Daya.. He was crying in pain.. "Abhi.. Ahh au...au..r na..hi ho..ta.." he is moving his head in pain "a..di ze...her ki in..jc..ti..n.. Abhi.. ahh.. p..a..ni.. p..a..ni"

Abhijeet was starring at Daya's face but his eyes were actually somewhere far away..

He came back to sense with Daya clutching his wrist

"ab..bhi.. bah..hut.. pls.. aur.. ah.. aah.. paa..ni.."

Abhijeet made him drink water and daya turned again to semiconscious then left the room silently..

His ears are buzzing with the moaning sound of his life.

"**bahut dard hota hey..aur nahi hota.."**

"**painkillers ney bhi kaam kerna chor diya"**

"**zeher ka injection de dena tab mujhe"**

"bhagwan please aur nahi..aur nahi..use aab shanti de do..tum..please.."

Abhijeet knelt down on his knees entering his room and cried out loud…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adi looked at his watch and got up. He was seating in the lawn for past two hours and didn't even realize how time passed..

He was thinking of all this years..Daya informing him about his friend's memory loss..his sentimental nature, then slowly becoming his friend..even sometime he used to feel closer with this Daya than his childhood friend..

Daya is the person who had made his and Abhijeet's relation smooth again..and now this..

They used to make partnership in irritating Abhijeet and then hw Adi used to cut himself out of plan making Daya face all the anger..

Being a doctor he had treated these two many times and he still had some videos of Daya getting tensed about injection or antiseptics being applied.. How he used to tease him that he will show all this to their child!

Adi sighed and entered the house.. Lights are still turned on in Daya's room..

"abhijeet aab tak waise hi baitha hey?" he approached the room.

He found Abhijeet sitting near Daya's head..

He came forward with "abhijeet.."

Abhijeet didn't turn he came more closer and kept a hand over Abhijeet's shoulder who turned towards Adi..

His eyes really scared Adi..

So much blank as if made of stone..

"abh..Abhijeet.." his throat is not supporting him..his worst fear..

Abhijeet mumbled "bahut dino bad aaram se soraha hey.."

Adi turned his gaze towards Daya..yes he is sleeping peacefully..

He again looked up..

"aur dard nahi hoga mere bache ko..bahut saha na usne.."

something like an ice rolled down his spine.. Adi looked at Daya's hand Abhijeet is holding..

He immediately tried to pull it out and pulled away his hand with a jerk at the very first touch...

**A/n: **guys pls review…

**Guys I know u all r ready to quit my story now…but blv mey aur bhi bahut surprise baki hey…so pls stay tuned…**


	14. all is finished

**Authors note**

**Please read the author's note at the end…**

**All of u have **guessed various things...but now I'm not in a haalat to answer u all...I was crying throughout typing the chapter... thanks to **abhirikafan **or else mujhme itni himmat nahi thi

May b I have hurt any of u guys by spoiling some character or u all may not like the theme line concept...whatever extremely sorry for that... I'm really sorry hope I will b able to mend it up in my upcoming stories

**Story:**

Adi turns his gaze towards Abhijeet shockingly...

It's not possible that an experience and capable senior inspector of CID didn't get the fact but he is not ready to accept that...

Adi shakes Abhijeet "Abhijeet choro use..Abhijeet mar chuka hey Daya.."

And he can't say further and broke down in crying.. But not a single tear fall from Abhijeet's eyes he was still totally silent but turned towards Daya and continued caressing his hairs

.

.

.

Adi sighed .."kaise samjhau mein ise…

he sighed and was turning to go out when his eyes stuck on something fallen on floor near the bed

Adi bent down and picked it up..it was strips of empty medicine..

"ye dawai khatam kaise ho gaya..teen din pehle to yeah Daya ke liye..do mahine ka stock tha..yeah.."

some weird thought crossed his mind "nahi Abhijeet..nahi..woh yeah..nahi kersakta.."

Adi now didn't care about his thoughts his condition directly asked "inn dawaiyo ka tumne kya kiya?"

Abhijeet looked up he was staring at the strips...

.

.

.

Yes the stone cracked..tears welled up his eyes..

But Adi was now least bothered "batao kya kiya tumne.."

Abhijeet tried to smile but only his lips twisted

"meine Daya se wada kiya hey duty nibhaunga..to ACP sir ko unki officer ki qatil.." Abhijeet cried out.. Adi frozed to his place "Abhijeet tumne...inn dawaio ko.."

"ha..inn haath so..aapne haato se meine uss ki paani mey dawai milaya..mere bhai ka gala sukh raha tha..meine use wohi pani..Adi jin haato per use sabse jyada bharosa tha usine usko jeher dey diya..meine maar diya apne Daya ko..Adi..meine maar diya use.." Abhijeet was crying loudly while shaking Adi madly who was still in a shock

"kaise dard se tarap raha tho wo..meine wada kiya tha na usse ki koi dard nahi hone dunga use..mera bhai maut ki bhikh mang raha tha..aur uperwala use aur tarapna cahta tha..aur kitna sehta wo.."

Adi looked towards Abhijeet..Adi felt he is still not in his senses..

"paralysis hone ki bad se roj kehta tha.. Abhi aab kuch aur ho na to mujhse jiya nahi jayega.. do din se ek pal ke liye bhi chain se nahi soya..nind mey bhi karata tha..bhookh lagti thi..kuch khana bhi cahta ho to do niwale ke bad kha nahi pata tha..rota tha..ki bhukh lagi hey..kaise kehta tha sona hey per chain ki neend nahi ati thi.. Boss kuch bhi karo iss dard ko thora kam kar do keh raha tha subha bhi.. usse kya dushmani thi uss bhagwan ko pata nahi..per mein apne bhai ko aise.." tears were continuously flowing from his eyes and the way he was explaining can surely make pieces of anyone's heart

Adi pulled Abhijeet in a hug..

"chup..chup ho jao...aur tumne use mara nahi Abhijeet tumne to use mukti dila diya iss dard se..tum hi to they jo use sab se achese sula pate the..tumne sula diya use..Abhijeet pls chup ho jao.."

Abhijeet separated himself with a jerk "nahi Adi mujhe ACP sir ko kehna hey..kanun ki farz nibhana hey na meine wada kiya hey..aur fir aab to sab khatam hi ho gaya..aab to bas ek bar.."

Adi jerked him "Abhijeet ky bol rahe ho tum.."

"ha Adi meine meine maar diya use..dekho… dekho Adi (pulled Adi's hand and touched Daya's face) meine maar diya apne Daya ko…ACP sir ko bulao tm..mujhe kehna hey unse.. maar diya meine.. Daya..ko bulau unhe..unke Daya ko maar diya…"

Adi was still in shock "Abhijeet.. please hosh mey.."

Abhijeet shook his head.. "dekho dekho Daya ka gala such raha tha…yeah glass..yeah (took a glass from bedside table ) dekho isme…mein sari dawa milayi…(kept back the glass..turning to Daya) Daya aur bhi payas lagi hy na tujhe..haan?ek baar uth ja…dekh paani cahiye na..haan peele..dekh isme jeher nahi hey..tu uth na tu.. (shakes Daya..) chal uth thora sa peele.."

He touched his forehead softly then turned to Adi.. "nahi tu so raha raha hey na..aab dard jo nahi hey..haaan aram se so raha hey dekho.."

Adi nearly shouts "Abhijeet…"

"Adi dhere bolo..bahut dino bad chain se soya hey mera bacha dekho..wo utna dard nahi she payga..jag jayega to se dard hoga na..chup..bahut bahut dard.."

Abhijeet's voice diminished in a painful whisper

Adi forcefully pulled away Daya's hand from Abhijeet's grip and made him turned towards himself

"Abhijeet choro use..choro…dekho yeaha dekho..(cupping his face softly and said in a comforting tone but in loud voice) Abhijeet tmhara Daya aab nahi hy..tum aise karoge to use dukh hoga ..tum.."

Abhijeet jerked away his hands "nahi..nahi…tum tum jhut bol rahe ho…wo mujse itna ruth gaya..ki chala hi gaya..nahi..wo so raha hey..meine sulaya na us..meine usemar diya..haan sach mey maar diya?nahi..mein apne Daya o kaise maar sakta hu..nahi..dhere bolo dhere bolo tm use sone do..please..warna use dard hota hey na…"

Adi thought for a moment then called softly "acha Daya so raha hy na?to jab wo uthga wo tumhe dhundega..to tab to tum so nahi paoge ab chalo thor der so loge.."

Abhijeet looked up at Adi confusingly "pr..min..yeahi..so jata hu..Daya nind se na jag jata hy dard hota hey to tab use.."

"haa per tum yaha so jayoge to Daya ko disturb hoga chalo..tum..chalo.."he pull out Abhijeet rather forcefully ad made his way to Abhijeet's room "chalo leto aab.."

"haan per..Daya wo.."

"chup..leto..chup kerke ek dam.." Adi moved out closing the door behind and com back taking his kit bag..he injected Abhijeet sedative and the tired sol son drifted in deep sleep..

Adi moved out and called ACP sir…he removed those strips of medicine from Daya's bed side and then sa down with "Daya mujhe maf ker dena yaar..mein tumhare saath sayed na insaafi kerunga..jhuti death certificate..per mein Abhjt ko aise phaans ki aur barte nahi de pata hy tum bhi yeah kabhie nahi cahoge.."

.

.

.

.

Team had taken out Daya in the car..ready to go for the end rituals…ACP sir was stand at the door taking support of the wall nearby.. Adi was silently standing in one corner.. dr. salunkhe came towards him "Abhijeet.."

"wo nahi ja payega sir..meine use incton dek sula diya y..se abhie kisi baat ki hosh nahi hey…"

"pr Aditya Daya ki antm sanskar mey..(his voice broke ) uske chat.. (he stopped)"

"sir wo yeah nahi manta ki Daya aab nahi hey..pagal hue jaaha hey sir wo..please..sir..aap log.."

ACP sir interrupted "Salunkhe..wo nahi apayega bahut kho chukka hey..itni taqat nahi hey usme..aab aur nahi hey.."

Dr. Salunkhe wiped hs tears "boss wo apne bhai ko akhribar dekhga bhi nahi…"

Aditya cut him off with "aap jaiye apne kamre mey hi hey Abhijeet..sedative ki asar mey hoga..ager samjha sakte hey to.."

Dr. Salunkhe looked towards ACP who looked downwards..h don't have courage to meet Abhijeet..

Dr. Salunkhe moved in..

Abhijeet was lying on the bed.. he rubbed is and over his hairs Abhijeet mumbled "Daya…uth gaya… haan wo uth gaya..'

Dr. Salunkhe rush out..

They all left for samshaan ghat..

Adi moved to Abhijeet's room..

He sat beside him Abhijeet is still restless in his sleep Adi said rubbed his head softly he drifted back to sleep

Adi started speaking to himself

"Abhijeet Daya tumhari najro se dur hua hey per tumhare asspass wo humesha hey..tum khatam ho jayoge to wo bhi khatam ho jayega..use ek dard se mukti deke aur dard mat do..uska wajut abhie jinda hey use khatam mat karo.."

he sighed "hum sab humare apno ko dard se bachana cahte hey..ho pata to hum woh dard khud le lete aisa sochte hey..per ant mey khud ko dard deke unhi apno ko aur rulate hey..Abhijeet tumaise khatam ho jaoge to..ACP sir apne dono bete kho ke tut jayenge..tum mukti pa jaoge..per saath mey do wajoot mit jayega..yeah gher CID wapas le legi..kisi naye senior inspector ko de degi..Daya ki yaadein mit jayegi bureau mey ek baras do baras ke bad naye officers ayenge..koi Daya ko pehchanaga bhi nahi..purane officers bhi uske bareme baat kerna chor denge..record room mey kahi tum dono ki files rehegi sayed bureau ki dewar mey ek do tasveer..fir kabhie renovation ke chaqqar mey wo tasveer bhi gayeb..koi senior inspector Daya tha bhi..(a painful smile came on Adi's lips) kisi purane newspaper se bane cheezo ki wrapper mey..kahi kisi purane files mey..koi yaad nahi keraga..uski janamdin aj ki din ko uski har khas baat ko..kaun tha wo thk rehna hi hoga yaar please… tumhe Abhijeet ko khatam kerne ki haq ho sakta hey per nahi senior inspector Abhijeet pey koi daag lagane ka na Abhi ko khatam kerne ka haq hey..yaad rakhna yeah dono hi Daya ki bajase hey..aur aj taq jo kuch tumne khoya yeah jo kuch bhul gaye Daya ko dekh wo sara gam tum hajam ker gaye aab iss baat ko bhi Daya k liye hi bhul jao..".

he sighed and moved out slowly turning off the room lights

.

.

.

.

**One year had passed that day**

Adi was standing outside a room… he was in that aura when the guy he was speaking with asked "aur tab se…"

Adi came back to present.. "nahi..ACP sir ne..meine uski team ne bahut koshish kiya ki wo yeah sachai maan ley..per usne to apni alag duniya h basa liya jo Daya se suru hoke usipey khatam ho jati hey…na aur kisi ko pehvchanta hey..na pehchan na cahta hey.."

"aap ko bhi.."

"mujhe pehchanta tha..sayed umid thi ki mein manlunga uski baat..bachpan se manta jo aya hu..per min kuch jyada hi sakti aur jaberdasti kr diya tha yeah samjhane ke lye ki iska bhai aab…uss din Abhijeet ne suicide attempt kiya tha…fir ACP sir ne samjha ki yeahi jagah uske liye sahi hey…sayed yeahi uska laj ho sake..per jo khud thik hona hi na cah koiassylum use thik nahi kr sakta..aur tab se mein kabhie usse mila hi nahi…"

"kiu?"

"himmat nahi hui..lagta tha aise Daya sawal karga ki meine uski Abhi ka khayal kiu nahi rakha.."

"per aap khud ko kiu.."

"kaash mein uss din uss kamre mey hi hota..to Abhijeet yeah kadam na uthata..mujhe pata tha..kuch chal raha hey iske dimaag mey pr mine socha yah sayed khud ko..to men nischint tha jab tak Daya hey tab tak to…ager Daya ki maut aise hi hota to sayed Abhijeet aj thik hota..khush na sahi pehle ki tarah na sahi per…"

"aaj aap.."

"aj barsi hey Daya ki..team ki taraf se ek memorials arrange kiya hey…ACP sir ne bulaya tha per mera dil kiya..yeaha ajau…"

"I'm sorry dr. Aditya..."

"arey aap kiu sorry bol rahe hey…aap ek junior dctr hoke har patient ki history janna cahte hey..this is very good..waise bhi physcriatist hona hi kaafi tough hey.."

He smiled at the young lad and moved in..

Abhijeet was wrapping something Invisible around his arms "tujhe kitni baar kaha na aise bina khaye sote nahi…chal uth ja forean..bureau se ane tak full energy gher mey ate hy..bas..kya yaar chal uth ja…"

Ad was staring at him continuously. he being busy in his routine…yes he had his brother around him..others cant se him but he don't believe them..why should he..Daya can't leave him isn't it?

**A/n**: guys pls review…

Friends this story is based on real incident

ek ma ne apne bache ko dard se bachane k liye… uss bache ki umar 13saal ki thi..wo ma khud hi use injection deti thi..sab kerti thi..he was having leukemia…jab iss ki dard bardash se bahar ho gaya to uss ma ne use air bubble inject ker diya.. woh jo bubble nikal lena parta hey..wo nahi kiya…

aur uski bad uss ma ne khud suicide ker liya..

guys don't think I'm supporting mercy killing or whatever..yah sab bahut bare bare topics hey and I'm not even fit to give my opinion on it.. I can only pay my tribute to them who are brave enough to fight cancer till its end..

this story is only written remembering that mother and son..may both soul rest in peace and may every person fighting with this deadly disease get strength enough to fight..

never give up please!


End file.
